La nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs
by tomoe-chi
Summary: James Sirius Potter rentre à Poudlard pour la première année et il est bien déterminé à ne pas tomber dans la routine. Pourquoi ne pas reformer les Maraudeurs?
1. Chapter 1

James se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant par la fenêtre sa famille qui lui faisait signe. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était stressé. Et évidemment, seules les personnes qui le connaissaient bien étaient capables de remarquer ce genre de détails. Comme sa famille par exemple.

La famille Potter-Weasley était une des familles les plus nombreuses du pays. Et probablement l'une des plus soudée aussi. Il faut dire que les membres qui la composaient étaient tous amis avant même d'être une famille ce qui fait qu'ils avaient souvent envie de se voir et que leurs enfants étaient tout aussi proches.

Alors que son père, sa mère, son petit frère et sa petite sœur lui faisait signe sur le quai, il vit sa tante Fleur et son oncle Bill les rejoindre. Ce qui signifiait que sa cousine Victoire et son cousin Louis venaient de monter dans le train. Effectivement, Louis pénétra dans le compartiment quelques secondes plus tard.

Louis était un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs blonds et lisses et aux yeux bleus électrique. De plus, il était grand pour son âge. Il était vraiment beau même James pouvait le dire. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait ses ancêtres dont l'une était une Vélane.

James, quand-à lui, était brun et ses cheveux étaient tout sauf lisses. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron sombre et il était plus petit que son cousin.

—Pff ! Failli manquer le train, soupira le jeune garçon en s'affalant sur l'une des banquette. Victoire ne trouvait plus sa veste préférée.

—Et elle est passée où t'as chère sœur ?

—Avec Molly et sa bande. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle viendrait avec nous.

—Evidemment que non. Mais je n'ai pas vu tante Audrey et oncle Percy.

—Normale. Ils ne sont pas venus. C'est nous qui avons emmené Molly.

—Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus ?

—Hm… Une histoire de chaudrons, je crois. Tu sais, le travail d'oncle Percy ne me passionne pas plus que ça, fit remarquer Louis.

—Ce qui est franchement compréhensible ! Approuva James.

Alors que les deux garçons riaient aux éclats, une fille entra dans le compartiment.

—Désolé mais je peux me mettre dans ce compartiment ? J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ait plus d'autres vides.

—Bien sûr, firent Louis et James l'un avec douceur et l'autre avec reproche.

—Merci, fit-elle en leur offrant un sourire éclatant. Je m'appelle Shannon. Shannon Finnigan.

Elle s'installa en face des deux garçons et attendit qu'ils se présentent également.

—Louis Weasley, enchanté.

—James Potter.

—Enchantée de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Dites, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

—Quoi ? Lui sourit Louis.

—Si vous êtes de la famille Potter-Weasley vous devez être au courant…

Elle hésita puis demanda toute excitée :

—Est-ce que les nouveaux produits des Farces Weasley sont sortis ?

La jeune fille semblait tellement enflammée et sa question était tellement inattendue que les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Elle parut cependant mal le prendre.

—Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

—C'est juste que d'habitude la première chose qui vient en entendant nos noms c'est « Waouh ! De la famille d'Harry Potter ?! ».

—Ben évidemment que je suis reconnaissante à Harry Potter d'avoir sauvé le monde, mais sans les farces Weasley, jamais les sorciers n'auraient retrouvé si vite leur insouciance. Ils sont tout aussi exceptionnels, non ?

—Totalement d'accord, approuva James en pensant que cette fille n'était pas aussi embêtante que ça. Dis-moi, Finnigan, tu aimerais être dans quelle maison ?

—Ce n'est pas évident ? Griffondor bien sûr ! S'indigna la fille comme si elle trouvait honteux d'aller ailleurs. Pas que je déteste les autres mais… Enfin, j'adore Griffondor.

—Bonne réponse, rigola Louis. Et bien, pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, je crois que les nouveaux produits sont prévus pour la semaine prochaine. Avec la nouvelle version de fausses baguettes.

—Oh… J'ai hâte !

—Tu iras faire tes provisions pendant les vacances ?

—Ah non ! J'irais à Pré-au-lard bien avant !

—Mais ce n'est qu'à partir de la troisième année.

—Et Poudlard est remplie de passage secret, sourit la fille.

—Oh… Rebelle, sourit James. Mais on ira probablement y faire un tour aussi.

—Vous connaissez bien les passages secrets ?

—Non pas encore. C'est notre première année à nous aussi.

—Et j'imagine que vous serez aussi à Griffondor. Comme toute votre famille.

—J'imagine, lui confirma Louis. Et en ce qui concerne ta famille ?

—Mes parents étaient à Griffondor aussi. En fait, d'après ce que je sais, ils étaient même dans la classe de ton père, Potter.

James grommela une réponse et se retourna vers la vitre, où ses parents lui faisaient encore signe.

Lorsqu'il n'avait que quelques années, Harry et Ginny avaient mis leur fils dans une sorte d'école primaire pour sorciers. C'est là-bas qu'il avait apprit que son père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il avait entendu parler de Voldemort, des deux guerres contre lui, et enfin de la bataille finale où son père l'avait emporté. Intrigué, il avait demandé à son père de lui raconter mais celui-ci avait refusé en disant qu'il était trop jeune. Mais visiblement, tous les autres sorciers ne s'étaient pas gênés pour raconter leurs aventures (aussi glauque soit-elle) à leurs enfants.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le train s'ébranla. Réalisant qu'il était maintenant sur le point de partir, James se retourna de nouveau vers la vitre pour regarder une dernière fois ses parents, Louis l'imita. Enfin, le train s'éloigna, les silhouettes sur le quai rapetissaient à vue d'œil.

Avec excitation, James conta à Shannon quelques blagues qu'il avait faites avec la complicité de l'oncle George.

Comme la fois où il avait fait avaler une pastille de Gerbe modifiée à Teddy Lupin pour que l'envie de vomir lui prenne en plein rendez-vous galant.

—Oh, quelle cruauté, ricana la fille.

—On y peut rien. C'est notre cousine Victoire qui nous l'avait demandé. Et la famille c'est sacré.

—Hm hm. Et qu'est-ce qui motivait cette Victoire ?

—Oh ! Elle pensait que la fille n'était pas assez bien pour lui, répondit Louis ironique.

—Je vois, je vois, fit la fille en comprenant le sous-entendu. Et elle n'a évidemment jamais songé qu'elle «était peut-être celle qui fallait à ce Teddy Lupin.

—Evidemment que non, répondit James sur le même ton. Enfin ! Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps qu'ils sont presque frère et sœur ! En tant que petite sœur elle doit protéger son frère.

—Oui, évidemment. Cela explique tout, conclue Shannon en éclatant de rire. Donc t'as spécialité c'est les bonbons farceurs ?

—Je ne me limite pas à ça. Et toi ?

—Moi ? Je fais de tout. Mais ma spécialité, c'est les explosions.

—Les explosions, hein ? Je dois dire qu'on a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le sujet, avoua Louis. Oncle George n'a pas voulu nous l'enseigner. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux pour des premières années.

—Et bien, moi, c'est de mon père que je tiens mon talent dans ce domaine. Il paraît qu'il réussissait toujours à faire exploser toutes sortes de choses à Poudlard. Comme un verre d'eau ! Qui peut faire exploser un verre d'eau à part mon père ?

Les trois éclatèrent de rire.

—Et… Tu as du matériel dans tes bagages, pour suivre sa trace, je me trompe ? Interrogea Louis.

—Non, c'est tout à fait juste. Bien que je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais en faire.

—Qui veut des bonbons, des friandises ? Les interrompit une voix dans le compartiment.

La femme était arrêtée devant eux avec un chariot incroyablement garni.

—Vous voulez quelque chose ?

—Des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles et des dragées surprises s'il vous plaît, demanda Shannon en sortant son argent sorcier.

Après avoir fait le plein, les trois s'empiffrèrent de bonbons. En ouvrant un des chocogrenouilles, elle tomba sur Hermione Granger, Nevile Londubat et Albus Dumbledore. James tomba sur la carte de Maugrey Fol'œil qu'il lui donna puisque la possédant déjà.

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte que la nuit était tombée. Ils devaient bientôt arriver à destination.

—On ferait mieux d'enfiler nos robes de sorcier, fit remarquer Louis.

Les trois se changèrent en se demandant comment ils allaient être répartis. Il était en effet coutume de ne pas dire à ses enfants ce qui les attendait.

A peine le train arrivé que tout le monde descendit en se bousculant. Et à peine avaient-ils touché le sol qu'ils entendaient :

—Les premières années, par ici !

—Bonjour Hagrid, lança James au géant avec un ton habitué.

—Salut James. Louis. Comment vont les Weasley ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Arthur et Molly allaient partir en Egypte voir Charlie.

—Et bien, ils devraient être partis maintenant, confirma James. C'est la première fois depuis presque 50 ans qu'ils font un voyage que tout les deux.

—Après avoir fait du si bon travail en élevant leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants, il est normal qu'ils prennent un peu de vacances. Bon, est-ce que tout les premières années sont là ?

Des murmurent parcoururent les concernés tout le monde chuchota un « oui » timide.

Hagrid leur demanda de se mettre par quatre pour prendre les barques et traverser le lac.

James, Louis et Shannon montèrent avec un garçon nommé Cherryl Corner. Il semblait avoir du sang asiatique et ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Ils observèrent les autres élèves. Tous semblaient très excités, à part, peut-être, les deux jumeaux blonds qui partageaient la barque d'Hagrid. Mais peut-être que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient si stressés.

En arrivant de l'autre côté du lac, un professeur les attendait. James le reconnu très bien. C'était Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique, sous-directeur et parrain de James.

—Bonjour à tous, premières années. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Poudlard est composée de quatre maisons : elles ont pour noms Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pour connaître votre maison, nous allons procéder à la répartition. Cependant, sachez une chose. La maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez n'a aucune importance. Pas de guerre entre maison ici. Juste de la concurrence et du fair-play.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et Neville les dirigea vers la grande salle, au milieu du château.

Il poussa la porte et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'estrade où le professeur McGonagall les regardait.

—Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous assiérez sur ce tabouret et je mettrais le choixpeau sur votre tête. Mais d'abord, le choixpeau lui-même va vous adresser la parole.

A ce moment là, une bouche s'ouvrit sur le chapeau et commença à chanter une étrange chanson décrivant les principales qualités de chaque maison le courage, l'intelligence, la loyauté, l'ambition.

Shannon n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupée qu'elle était à décrire la salle avec ses chandelles flottantes et son plafond de nuages.

—Brown, Hermione.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés s'approcha hésitante. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret face aux quatre longues tables des maisons.

Le choixpeau attendit quelques minutes avant de lancer :

—GRIFFONDOR !

La fille alla rejoindre la table rouge et or sous les applaudissements.

—Boot, Cyril.

—SERDAIGLE !

—Finnigan, Shannon.

Shannon s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret. Neville déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

—Hm. Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile avec toi.

—Ah, bah désolée.

—C'est rien. C'est mon boulot. Alors voyons : de la loyauté, de l'intelligence et du courage. Et tout cela en quantité égale. As-tu des préférences ?

—Griffondor.

—Si c'est ton choix, cela me convient : GRIFFONDOR !

Soulagée, Shannon courut s'installer à la table des Griffons où l'accueillit le préfet-en-chef, Teddy Lupin. Elle rencontra également Victoire et Molly Weasley.

—Flint, Parris.

—SERPENTARD.

—Higgs, Kathleen.

—SERPENTARD.

—MacMillan, Laura.

—POUFSOUFFLE.

—Potter, James.

—GRIFFONDOR !

James vint s'installer à côté d'elle :

—Mes cousins ne t'embêtent pas ?

—Pas plus que toi, le taquina la fille.

—Scamander, Lorcan.

—GRIFFONDOR.

—Le dénommé Lorcan, un des deux jumeaux blonds aux yeux verts vint s'installer en face d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout impressionné.

—Scamander, Lysander.

—SERDAIGLE ! Cria le choixpeau.

Lorcan parut plutôt déçu que son frère jumeau ne soit pas dans sa maison.

—T'inquiètes pas, le rassura James. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison que vous vous entendrez moins bien.

—C'est vrai, confirma Shannon. Ma mère était à Griffondor et sa jumelle à Serdaigle, et elles s'entendent très bien.

—Merci, leur répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Il tendit la main à James.

—Lorcan, se présenta-t-il.

—James, répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main.

Shannon lui serra la main à son tour, pendant que Louis les rejoignait à Griffondor. La répartition se termina et Neville alla s'assoir à la droite du professeur McGonagall qui se leva.

—Bonjour à tous. Et bien, les professeurs sont connus pour leurs discours compliqués et ennuyeux. Mais mon intention n'est pas de vous laisser mourir de faim alors je dirais seulement ceci : la forêt interdite est comme qui dirait interdite, les élèves de première année ne peuvent faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, les autres peuvent s'inscrire sur le panneau d'affichage de leur salle commune et enfin, Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. Maintenant, bon appétit.

Tout le monde se jeta sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître dans les plats.

—Pourquoi la magie est-elle interdite dans les couloirs ? C'est une école de magie, après tout.

—C'est parce que Rusard est un cracmol. Il ne serait pas capable d'arranger les choses si on ensorcelait les couloirs. Mais de toute façon, très peu de gens respectent cette règle, ne t'en fais pas, expliqua Teddy.

Après avoir mangé, le préfet-en-chef les emmena dans leur salle commune, derrière le tableau de la grosse dame.

« Magnum efferus », soupira Shannon en montant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Comment je peux retenir ça ?

Shannon partageait sa chambre avec Hermione Brown, Wendy Allen, Shirley Jackson et Kim Martins. La fille se demanda quels genres de colocataires elles étaient toutes mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit avant même de pouvoir trouver une réponse sur son lit, celui du côté de la fenêtre.

Au milieu de la nuit cependant, un cri la réveilla. Ce n'était pas un cri humain, plutôt un cri d'oiseau.

Intriguée, elle s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre pour guetter l'animal qui l'avait réveillée. C'est là qu'elle le vit…


	2. Chapter 2

C'était en effet une sorte d'oiseau, mais le plus beau qu'elle est jamais eut. Il ressemblait à un gros aigle rouge dont les plumes reflétaient des fils d'or. Il volait d'une façon majestueuse, dépassant tous les rapaces qu'elle avait vus en beauté et en grâce.

Pour avoir déjà vu des représentations de la créature, Shannon le reconnut comme étant un phénix.

Impressionnée, elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance d'apercevoir une telle merveille. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, s'attendant cependant à ce que l'oiseau de feu s'enfuit. Il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'approcha.

—Bonjour, murmura la fille. Tu es magnifique.

L'oiseau la regarda en clignant des yeux et voleta jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

—Shannon ?

La voix d'Hermione retentit et Shannon se retourna, surprise.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Non, toi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Shannon jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le phénix avait disparu.

—Oh, je regarde… Non, c'est rien. Je me suis juste réveillée.

Hermione acquiesça et se remit sous les couettes. Shannon regarda une dernière fois pour voir si le Phoenix ne se cachait pas mais elle se résigna et retourna se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était à peine six heures du matin. Qu'importe ! Elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller tôt. Elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et descendit déjeuner avant même que ses compagnes de chambre ne soient réveillée. Seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle dont un seul Griffondor : Lorcan Scamander.

—Salut, Lorcan.

—Salut Shannon. Bien dormi ? Tu te lèves tôt.

—Je n'allais pas rester au lit le premier jour, rit-elle. Et en ce qui concerne mon sommeil…

Shannon lui raconta sa rencontre avec le phénix. Lorcan l'écouta jusqu'au bout puis dit :

—Tu sais que tu as de la chance ? Même moi, je n'ai jamais eut l'honneur d'en voir un.

—« Même toi » ?

—Ben, tu sais nos parents sont friands de créatures magiques et depuis qu'on est tout petit, ils nous trimballent un peu partout dans le monde à la recherche de ces créatures. Même celles qui n'existent pas.

Shannon avait remarqué que la plupart du temps, Lorcan parlait au pluriel. Elle se dit que son frère et lui n'étaient pas souvent séparés. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit sa mère. Sa jumelle et elle aussi, avaient eut beaucoup de mal au début de leur scolarité. Puis, elles avaient comprit que ce ne pouvait être que bénéfique et elles avaient grandi ainsi, se créant une vie différente de l'autre des amis différents, des passions différentes et elles avaient gagné une autonomie certaine, qui, au final, les avait rendue plus heureuse.

—Vous êtes déjà là, fit Louis en s'asseyant à côté de Lorcan.

—Toi aussi, répondit celui-ci. Il est à peine 7h00.

—7h00 c'est très bien. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, fit-il en prenant un croissant devant lui.

—Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, Mr. Weasley s'amusa une voix juste derrière voix appartenant à Neville Londubat.

Louis se retourna.

—Bien le bonjour, Mr. Le professeur.

—Bonjour. Prêt à commencer les cours ?

—Si on puis dire, soupira le jeune homme.

—Hm. Voilà vos emplois du temps en tout cas. Quoi qu'il se passe je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son regard se posa sur Lorcan.

—On s'est déjà rencontrés ?

—Nn. Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur.

—Bizarre. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. .. Bon peu importe.

Il s'éloigna.

—Y'a un truc qui m'intrigue là, remarqua Shannon. « Quoi qu'il se passe je vous souhaite bonne chance » ?

—Sais pas.

A 7h35, un flot d'élèves rentra dans la salle, alors que les trois finissaient de déjeuner.

—Potter n'est toujours pas là.

—James ne se lève jamais avant 8h00, expliqua Louis.

—Mais les cours commencent à 8h10 !

—Et bien. Celui lui laisse dix minutes pour se préparer ou il sera en retard.

Et en effet, il fut en retard.

Les premières années de Griffondor commençaient la journée par un cours du professeur Taner qui enseignait les sortilèges. Et était aussi le directeur de maison des Serpentards. Les trois s'y étaient rendus plus tôt. Non pas qu'ils tenaient absolument à être là en avance mais juste parce qu'ils avaient finis de déjeuner depuis longtemps déjà. James ne s'était pas encore montré, comme l'avait prédit Louis. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent et tout le monde s'installa dans la salle de classe décorée de serpents verts lumineux. Shannon s'installa à côté de Louis et Lorcan se plaça derrière eux. Ce qui plut à certains puisque le cours était commun aux Serpentard et beaucoup moins à d'autres. A 8h10 pile, la porte claqua contre le mur pour laisser passer le professeur Taner.

C'était un homme grand et squelettique avec un air sévère et des lèvres pincées. Sa robe de sorcier était sans aucun doute neuve et luxueuse. Immédiatement, la pensée qui traversa Shannon était qu'il venait d'une famille de sang-pur et qu'il ne faisait certainement pas parti de l'ordre du Phénix durant la seconde Guerre contre Voldemort. Un pur Serpentard !

—Ne me croyez pas ravi d'enseigner à des premières années, aboya-t-il. Je préfère largement les sortilèges plus complexes de la sixième et septième année. Ceci est donc un avertissement : vous avez intérêt à être doués dans cette matière si vous ne voulez pas m'avoir sur le dos. Encore une chose ! Soyez disciplinés et obéissants !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur James qui alla s'assoir à côté de Lorcan sous les regards de tous les élèves et du professeur Taner.

—Mr Potter n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Taner d'une voix doucereuse. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard ?

—Je me suis levé un peu tard et je tenais vraiment à déjeuner, répondit James sans pour le moins être gêné de son entrée.

—Oh vraiment ? Agréable nuit, j'espère ?

—Très agréable, merci.

—Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Explosa le prof. Votre sommeil ne me regarde en rien ! En revanche, J'EXIGE que vous soyez là à l'heure ! Je veux des élèves disciplinés et obéissants ! Et visiblement, vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre !

Le professeur soufflait comme un bœuf.

—Je crois que vous vous venez de décrocher votre première retenue de l'année, Mr. Potter. Et dès le premier cours. Félicitation. Samedi dans mon bureau. Bien, ne perdons plus de temps. Sortez vos livres.

Après l'incident, les quatre comprirent très vite ce qu'avait voulu dire Neville. Le sortilège étudié était le sort de lévitation, qui n'était pourtant pas très compliqué et les élèves y étaient tous à peu près parvenus. En une heure, les Serpentard gagnèrent dix points et les Griffondor en perdirent vingt. Très étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ca n'avait bien sûr aucun rapport avec le fait que Serpentard soit sa maison ! Pas du tout, enfin ! Lorsque le cours fut terminé, les quatre se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

—Bravo, Potter ! Tu te l'es mis à dos dès le premier jour.

—Mais après ces pénalités injustes, lui aussi il nous a sur le dos, fit remarquer Louis en souriant.

—Oh, tu le penses, toi aussi ? Susurra James. Après tout, si c'est pour la justice,… C'est un peu comme si on avait l'autorisation, non que dis-je, la bénédiction de la famille…

—Vraiment, les gars ! Soupira Shannon. C'est bête à dire, mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Et en vérité, je meurs d'envie d'apporte ma contribution à votre petite affaire. Qu'en dis-tu Lorcan ?

—J'en dis que je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à faire des farces aux professeurs.

—Tu vas nous dénoncer ? Demanda James.

—Tu rigoles ! s'écria le garçon. Je vais vous aider ! Mais on fait quoi ?

—T'inquiète, j'ai une idée, déclara Shannon. Vivement samedi.

—Pourquoi attendre samedi ?

—Comme ça Potter aura un alibi. Et vu que Taner est persuadé que nous sommes de bons élèves dociles comme nous avons tenté de lui faire croire, il ne nous soupçonnera absolument pas…

—Tu veux qu'on le fasse pendant la retenue ? C'est génial ! S'excita James.

—C'est plutôt intelligent, en effet, sourit Lorcan. Mais quel est le plan ?

—Hi hi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Leur prochain cours fut celui de Neville dans la serre numéro une. La plante sur laquelle ils devaient travailler se nommait Aeterna. Distraitement, Shannon écoutait Neville parler des effets de cette plante.

—Pour manipuler cette plante, je vous demanderais de mettre des gants. Sa sève tâche à tel point qu'elle restera toute votre vie sans qu'il y ait de moyen d'annuler les effets. C'est cette sève que les tatoueurs sorciers utilisent au lieu des aiguilles comme le font les moldus. Ils mélangent cette sève à des pigments pour créer différentes couleurs.

—Il n'y a vraiment pas de moyen d'annuler les effets ?

—Non. Moi-même je n'ai pas trouvé une seule plante qui puisse en neutraliser les effets. Donc, autant éviter de se tacher n'est-ce pas ? Votre travail consistera à rempoter cette plante. Mettez-vous deux par deux.

A la fin du cours, les gants en cuir de dragon de Louis étaient par endroits devenus jaune et il n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre. Les autres avaient eu plus de chance et aucune sève n'avait coulé.

—C'est quoi notre prochain cours ? Demanda Shannon.

—Voyons voir, fit Lorcan en regardant son emploi du temps. Une heure de métamorphose mais seulement cette après-midi à 15 heures. On est libres jusque là.

—Parfait, décréta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Les trois autres la regardèrent partir.

—Je crois que je vais aller voir mon frère, lança Lorcan. On se voit plus tard.

Il s'éloigna également et Louis se tourna vers son cousin :

—Une partie d'échec ?

—Avec plaisir.

Le professeur de Métamorphose, Mr. Osborne était un sexagénaire aux cheveux gris et au caractère très doux. Tout le monde l'adorait et tous ses étudiants avaient toujours des bonnes notes tellement il leur donnait envie de travailler. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il était très conciliant et qu'il ne se mit même pas en colère lorsque Shannon arriva deux minutes en retard. Il lui sourit et lui demanda de prendre place à côté de James.

Au bureau de derrière, Louis se pencha en avant pour souffler :

—T'étais où ?

Shannon fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle répondrait plus tard et reporta toute son attention sur le prof. Il leur distribuait des allumettes et leur demanda de les transformer en aiguille. Shannon et Lorcan réussirent au bout de trente minutes, ce qui leur valut dix points chacun (de quoi rattraper l'injustice du cours de sortilèges) et Louis et James n'y parvinrent qu'à moitié, gagnant cinq points chacun. Tous les autres n'eurent pas de résultats mais le professeur Osborne ne parut aucunement déçu, il leur demanda juste de s'entraîner un peu en attendant le prochain cours.

Dès qu'ils firent sortis, Louis, passablement contrarié par son demi-échec, grommela :

—T'étais où ?

—A la bibliothèque.

—Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire à la bibliothèque ? La recherche pour le cours de sortilège ?

—Non, pas du tout. Je mettais au point le plan pour la farce de samedi. Et je suis fière de vous dire que j'ai trouvé…


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine passa très vite. Les cours, les devoirs et le fait de vivre en internat, les quatre s'y habituèrent très vite.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rendus en cours de sortilèges, Louis, Shannon et Lorcan avaient encore gardé profil bas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Taner.

Le samedi, à la fin des cours, les quatre s'étaient glissés dans une salle de classe inutilisée à côté de celle de Taner. Louis surveillait les alentours avec l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs de son cousin.

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez gardé le secret de la carte pour vous lundi, alors qu'on parlait de farces et de matériels pour les faire.

—Je ne révèle pas la carte à n'importe qui ! Protesta James. Je devais m'assurer que vous êtiez dignes de confiance.

—Pareil pour la cape d'invisibilité, je suppose ?

—Ben oui. Après tout, elle est dans la famille Potter depuis super longtemps !

—Fini ! S'écria Shannon en regardant son travail. Plus qu'à attendre ce soir. Taner va avoir une drôle de surprise. En attendant, dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la salle commune. Ca paraitrait bizarre si nous ne sommes nulle part.

A 8 heures, James se glissa en dehors du dortoir pour rejoindre le bureau de Taner. Vingt minutes plus tard, une explosion retentit dan le château. Shannon se précipita dans sa chambre. Sa fenêtre donnait exactement sur la salle piégée. Elle vit alors avec ses multiplettes, Taner entrer dans la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Shannon pointa sa baguette sur la pièce piégée et murmura :

—_Finite « Wingardium Leviosa »_

Le spectacle commença. Le sort de lévitation qui retenait les boules de liquides colorés en l'air s'annula. Mais elles ne firent pas que tomber, non loin de là. Car _Wingardium Leviosa_ n'était pas le seul sort des boules colorées. L'autre sort était _oppugno_.

Aussitôt le sort levé donc, les boules ne tombèrent pas. Elles foncèrent directement sur Taner qui ne les vit absolument pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écrasent sur lui, colorant ses vêtements et sa peau... Il plaça ses bras devant lui pour se protéger, essaya de jeter un sort mais les boules l'atteignaient bien trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse penser à quelque chose. Voyant qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il tenta de s'enfuir dans les couloirs, les missiles sur ses talons :

—ENLEVEZ-MOI CA ! Hurla-t-il en entrant dans la grande salle où le repas du soir avait déjà commencé.

Les élèves éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant l'état de leur professeur, suivi par James qui avait accouru lui aussi. Le professer McGonagall elle-même ne pouvait réprimer le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait.

Finalement, elle se leva et arrêta les projectiles d'un geste de sa baguette.

—Ces sales petits…, jura Taner.

—Si je puis me permettre, commença le professeur McGonagall. Je pensais que vous seriez plus heureux que ça.

—Comment ça ?

—Et bien, les élèves qui vous ont fait cette farce semblent être compétents en sortilèges, non ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitez tout le temps de vos élèves ?

En grognant, Taner sortit de la salle en lançant un vague «la retenue est fini » à James.

Un petit sourire naissant sur les lèvres, James s'installa à côté d'Hermione Brown pour manger. Il ft bientôt rejoint par ses trois amis :

—Tu n'es pas en retenue ? Fit mine de s'étonner Louis.

—Vous avez manqué quelque chose, tous les trois, répondit Hermione à la place de James.

—Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

—Et bien, figurez-vous que…

Et Hermione partit dans une grande description de la scène. Les trois faisaient semblant d'être étonnés et tout le monde étaient sincèrement désolés qu'ils aient manqué ça. Seule le professeur McGonagall les regardait, les yeux brillants d'une lueur amusée.

Le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, les quatre se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour se féliciter.

—Shannon est géniale. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à retarder un sort par un autre pour me créer un alibi, sourit James.

Et elle avait bien fait, songea la fille le lendemain, lorsque Taner commença à interroger tous les élèves, le teint encore taché de part et d'autre.

Lorsqu'il demanda aux trois amis de James om ils étaient à l'heure du « crime », ils répondirent qu'ils faisaient leur devoir dans la salle commune et une dizaine d'élèves purent le confirmer. Il ne soupçonna donc absolument rien.

Comme il était dimanche et qu'il n'y avait pas cours, James invita les trois autres à se rendre chez Hagrid avec lui.

—Tiens, salut James. Tu viens me rendre visite ? Avec tes amis ?

James les lui présenta. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Lorcan, il demanda :

—Fils de Luna Lovegood ?

—Euh oui, s'étonna Lorcan devant le nom de sa mère. Vous la connaissez bien ?

—Un peu que je la connais bien ! Elle venait souvent me voir avec Ginny. Pour me parler de créatures magiques…

—Qui n'existent même pas, je sais. Mes parents sont comme ça… Comment était ma mère à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, elle avait des amis ?

—De très bons amis même. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat…

—Le professeur Londubat ?

—Oui, c'est bien lui.

—D'où son impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'il nous donnait les emplois du temps, remarqua James.

—Mais ma mère n'a plus de contact avec eux, non ?

—Simplement parce qu'elle est partie il y a treize ans parcourir les forêts d'Albanie avec ton père. Ca n'a rien avoir avec une quelconque dispute.

Un à un, les enfants demandèrent à Hagrid de leur parler de leurs parents lorsqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes à Poudlard.

—Oui, je me souviens de Seamus Finnigan. Il était très doué pour les explosions, répondit-il avec un long regard scrutateur.

Sentant que Hagrid la soupçonnait peut-être pour l'incident du professeur Taner, elle répondit :

—Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir hérité de ce talent !

James sourit mais ne dit rien.

Après le repas, Shannon monta se coucher. Elle s'apprêtait à se coucher sans attendre ses camarades de chambres, lorsqu'elle vit le Phénix devant la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et comme la première fois, il ne s'effraya pas.

—Bonjour, on a été interrompus la dernière fois. Hermione n'est pas une méchante fille, tu sais.

L'oiseau la regarda sans bouger.

—Lorcan m'a dit qu'il était très rare de voir des créatures magiques comme toi. Tu sais Lorcan s'y connais très bien en créatures magiques. C'est un ami à moi. Il semble calme et réservé aux premiers abords, mais en réalité, il peut être blagueurs et sûr de lui comme nous tous. Le plus sûr de lui, c'est quand même James ! Il parait qu'il est tout le portrait de son grand-père. C'est Louis qui me l'a dit. Louis aussi est sûr de lui. Mais il est plus discret et ça lui réussi. Je crois bien que des filles sont déjà tombées amoureuses de lui. Lorsque je lui ai dis, il s'est mis à rire. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Ils font toujours ça, James et Louis. Ils me cachent des trucs. Comme la cape d'invisibilité ou la carte du maraudeur. Comme si je n'étais pas digne de confiance ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est peut-être parce que je suis une fille. La seule de leur groupe, d'ailleurs.

L'oiseau continua à la fixer :

—Je te jure que je suis digne de confiance. Je n'ai jamais trahi personne.

Les yeux de l'oiseau brillaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui souriait en lui disant : « Je te crois. » Shannon avança et tendit la main. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais touché. L'oiseau semblait prêt à accepter la caresse mais au moment où elle allait poser ses doigts sur les plumes, un crie monta de l'escalier.

—Shannon ! Viens voir !

C'était la voix de James. Elle soupira et déclara qu'elle reviendrait vite avant de descendre en courant les escaliers.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon qui l'attendait devant les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

—J'ai vu Taner en venant ici. Il avait encore des tâches. Tes boules de couleurs, elles n'auraient pas étés fabriquées avec de la sève d'Aeterna ?

—Oh, sourit la fille. Peut-être bien.

—Mais il va être tâché à vie !

—On verra bien demain, continua à sourire Shannon. Je peux monter me coucher, maintenant ? J'ai vraiment trop sommeil.

James acquiesça, un peu anxieux.

Shannon remonta mais il n'y avait plus d'oiseau à la fenêtre. Elle jura et décida de se coucher. Elle s'endormit dès qu'elle eut posé la tête sur son oreiller.

Le lendemain, il était lundi. Ils avaient donc cours avec Taner. A début du cours, ils remarquèrent qu'il avait encore les traces colorées. Puis lorsqu'ils le recroisèrent dans les couloirs l'après-midi, plus aucune tâche de couleur ne parsemaient son visage.

—Ce n'était pas de la sève d'Aeterna en fin de compte, fit Lorcan en soupirant de soulagement.

—Oh, si. C'en était.

—Ce n'est pas possible. Le professer Londubat à dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'effacer les tâches faites avec de la sève d'Aeterna.

—Il a dit et je cite : « Moi-même je n'ai pas trouvé une seule plante qui puisse en neutraliser les effets. » Mais ce n'est pas une plante que j'ai utilisé.

—Arrêtes, je suis sûr que pleins de savants ont fait des recherches et si ils n'ont rien trouvé, comment t aurais pu, fit James sceptique.

—C'est simple. J'ai jeté un sort AVANT de les envoyer sur Taner. Un sort qui limite les effets à trente-six heures. Ca n'intéresse pas les chercheurs ça, parce que ce qu'ils cherchent c'est un moyen de l'enlever APRES s'être tâché. _Magnum efferus._ Franchement, vous osez douter de moi, les gars ! S'exclama Shannon en passant le trou derrière la grosse dame.

En levant la tête, les quatre remarquèrent l'agitation des élèves de première année de Griffondor. Un attroupement se formait autour d'un panneau d'affichage.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shannon à Hermione.

—Regarde par toi-même, sourit-elle.

Shannon leva les yeux vers le tableau et lu :

« Mercredi 10 heures, premier cours de vol avec Mr. Dubois. »

—Géniale ! S'écrièrent les quatre.


	4. Chapter 4

—Dubois ? Comme Olivier Dubois ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Louis.

—Il parait qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor à l'époque de mon père, répliqua James.

—Sérieusement ? S'enquit Shannon toute excitée.

—Notre Shannon s'enflamme, fit remarquer James en riant aux éclats. Je ne savais pas que le Quidditch t'excitait autant sinon plus que faire des blagues.

—Et bien si, tu vois, rit Shannon. Je rêve d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch.

—C'est vraiment dommage que les premières années n'y ait pas droit.

—Oui. Mais ça me donne un an pour m'entraîner. Et en plus, le poste que je vise est déjà pris.

—Quel poste ? Demandèrent en même temps James et Louis afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une rivale.

—Attrapeur.

—Ouf ! Firent les deux soulagés.

—Et vous ?

—Batteur ! Décrétèrent-ils. On s'entraîne à ca depuis l'enfance.

—Et toi, Lorcan ? Tu n'aime pas le Quidditch ?

—Oh, ce n'est pas ça. Mais j'ai rarement eut l'occasion d'y jouer.

—Comment ça se fait ?

—Parce que nos parents et nous étions toujours à voyager. Tout ce que je sais du Quidditch, c'est ce que mon père m'en a comté.

—Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons nous charger de cette partie là de ton éducation, assura Louis.

—Je vous fais confiance pour ça, s'esclaffa Lorcan, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Le mercredi n'arriva pas assez vite au goût de James, Louis et Shannon.

Finalement, à 10 heures, ils arrivèrent les premiers au pied du château.

Olivier Dubois était déjà là, disposant des vieux balais sur l'herbe. En voyant arriver les quatre, il se releva et les attendit.

—Bien le bonjour. Toi tu es James Potter si je ne m'abuse.

—Exact. Comment me connaissez-vous, monsieur ?

—J'étais le capitaine d'Harry lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Comment pourrais-je ne pas te reconnaître alors que tu lui ressemble autant ? Exposa calmement Dubois. Et vous, vous êtes ?

—Louis Weasley.

—Fils de ?

—Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour.

—Ah, Bill. Il a fait parti de l'équipe aussi. Moins doué que Charlie, son frère aîné mais tout de même extraordinairement bon. Et les autres ?

—Shannon Finnigan.

—Lorcan Scamader.

—Enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les quatre.

Sur ce, les autres arrivèrent. Hermione Brown, Wendy Allen, Shirley Jackson et Kim Martins, les camarades de chambre de Shannon ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. Et comment ! Elles étaient terrorisée de monter sur des balais pour la première fois. Les garçons, Cherryl Corner, Edgar Cook et Edmund Gardiner semblaient, à l'image des compères, impatients au-delà des mots.

—Tout le monde est là ? Interrogea Dubois tandis que les chuchotements cessaient. Bien, commençons. Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai. Un peu plus haute ta main, Jackson. Maintenant, dites debout.

Les élèves obéirent, plus ou moins fermement, ils ordonnèrent « debout ! ».

Les balais de James, Louis, Shannon et, à la surprise générale, d'Hermione, leur sautèrent directement dans les mains.

Celui de Lorcan et Cherryl se levèrent un peu mais rares furent les balais qui les imitèrent.

Dubois leur demanda d'enfourcher le balai et passa corriger la position de quelques idées.

—Bien. Lorsque je sifflerais, vous donnerez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. N'allez pas trop haut et ne restez pas trop longtemps. Prêt ?

Dubois donna un grand coup de sifflet et tout le monde s'élança. Shannon s'envola immédiatement et s'arrêta à cinq mètres pour observer les autres. James et Louis vinrent la rejoindre immédiatement, suivis par Hermione qui ne semblait tout de même pas très à l'aise. Lorcan n'arrivait même pas à voler droit, comme la plupart des élèves qui voletaient de droite à gauche et n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler.

—Bien, redescendez maintenant, leur cria Dubois.

James et Louis se posèrent immédiatement Hermione aussi. Shannon se plaça à côté de Lorcan. Elle savait d'expérience que l'atterrissage était le plus dur.

—Quand tu arrives à un mètre, redresse ton manche et laisse-toi glisser, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Lorcan obéit et retomba tranquillement sur ses pieds.

—Ouf ! Merci !

—Bien, fit Dubois alors que Shirley s'écrasait au sol. C'était plutôt bien pour un premier essai.

Shannon, James et Louis, vous aviez déjà volé, je pense que je pourrais vous dispenser des cours de vol habituel. Lorcan, Hermione et Cherryl, vous n'êtes pas loin d'y arriver. Il vous manque certainement juste un peu d'expérience. Quand aux autres, ne vous découragez pas. Moi-même, mes débuts étaient catastrophiques. Alors ? Vous êtes près à recommencer ?

Un murmure parcourut la classe. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment prêts mais ils remontèrent quand même sur les balais. C'est alors que l'accident se produisit. Le balai de Shirley Jackson fit une embardée et fila vers le Saule Cogneur.

—SHIRLEY ! Hurla Shannon en se précipitant.

Elle se fit dépasser par Dubois qui fonça et réussit à arrêter Shirley en la prenant par la taille. Après l'avoir déposée au sol, il demanda à Hermione d'accompagner la fille à l'infirmerie, car elle s'était mise à pleurer de peur.

Lorsque le cours se termina, c'est une classe morte de fatigue qui s'installa dans la grande salle pour diner.

—Je n'ai qu'une envie : monter me coucher, soupira Lorcan.

—Tu n'as pas supporté le cours de Quidditch ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

—Lysander !

En effet, le garçon derrière lui était son frère jumeau de Serdaigle.

—Ouais, je 'étais pas très à l'aise, je dois avouer.

—C'est bizarre, fit l'autre. Moi, au contraire je m'en suis très bien sortit.

—Les frères, même les jumeaux, ont toujours des capacités différentes.

Lysander reporta son attention sur la fille.

—Shannon Finnigan, se présenta-t-elle.

—Enchanté. Vous devez être James et Louis, vous autre ? Lorcan m'a parlé de vous.

Les deux garçons lui serrèrent la main.

—Tu arrives à te faire à cette école, Lysander ?

—J'y arriverais sans la présence de ces Serpentards. Leur jeu préféré est d'embêter les p'tits nouveaux.

—Ils ne s'en sont pas encore pris à nous, pourtant.

—Normal. En ce moment, ils se concentrent sur les Serdaigles. J'ai déjà eut droit à des livres déchirés, des vêtements tâchés et des sorts qui font grossir ou réduire différentes parties du corps.

—Vraiment ? Sourit Shannon, les yeux brillants. Ils ont donc besoin d'un recadrage. ..

—Un recadrage ? S'étonna Lysander.

—C'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je parle toute seule.

Lysander acquiesça, les salua et retourna à sa table.

—Est-ce que ton sens de la justice s'est réveillé de nouveau, Shannon ? S'amusa Louis.

—On dirait bien, oui. Je meurs d'envie de leur apprendre à respecter les gens.

—Donc, quel est ton plan ?

— Je n'en ai pas encore. On n'a rien avant 15 heures, non ?

—Ouais. 15 heures, métamorphose et 19 heures, astronomie.

—Très bien ! Je vais…

—A la bibliothèque ! On sait ! La coupèrent les trois garçons. A tout à l'heure. Et ne sois pas en retard...

Shannon attrapa un bout de tarte puisqu'elle n'avait pas fini de manger et sortit de la Grande salle.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous trouver encore?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Aller à la bibliothèque pour mettre au point un plan de vengeance était devenue une des habitudes de Shannon et les trois autres aimaient bien se moquer d'elle mais lorsque le temps était venu d'appliquer les plans qu'elle avait durement créés, les garçons ne trouvaient plus rien à dire. Il faut dire qu'elle était sacrément douée.

Si vous vous demandez qu'elle punition elle infligea aux serpentards, c'est bien simple. En passant devant le professeur Taner et Rusard, elle entendit qu'un épouvantard se cachait au troisième étage. Un épouvantard ! Quelle bonne idée ! Et si, juste par hasard, un épouvantard s'introduisait dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Et avant la fin de la semaine, bizarrement, on apprit que la plus grande peur de l'un des serpentards impliqué dans les agressions était que l'on s'aperçoive de son béguin pour une griffondor. Un gars de sa bande, avait quant-à lui peur des serpents, ô combien ridicule pour un serpentard. En enfin, le troisième avait peur de Hagrid… Hagrid qui n'avait pourtant jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Ce fut trop pour les trois autres maisons, le lendemain, lorsqu'ils virent arriver les trois serpentards, ils explosèrent de rire.

Evidemment, les trois ne pouvaient savoir que grâce aux nouvelles oreilles à rallonge (sans la ficelle et donc comme un micro moldu) que quelqu'un avait laissé dans les autres salles communes, tous les élèves de poudlard avaient pu entendre leurs cris pitoyables et effrayés.

Après les serpentards, Shannon, James, Louis et Lorcan s'étaient occupés d'une bande de racketteur de 6ème année. Ils les avaient humiliés en public, en laissant (par inadvertance évidement des photos d'eux s prendre des boules colorées magenta dans la figure.

A chaque accident, jamais personne n'était soupçonnés. Personne ne savait qui avait fait le coup et bientôt le nom de « Justicier fantôme » parcourt les bouches.

McGonagall n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qui avait fait le coup. Mais elle ne disait rien et les laissait faire justice aux autres étudiants. Quelquefois, Shannon aurait même juré avoir vu la directrice lui faire un clin d'œil ou un sourire d'encouragement.

Halloween approchait, alors que tout les nouveaux avaient l'impression d'être là depuis des années déjà. Et bien, c'est comme ça qu'est Poudlard. Bien plus qu'une école, c'est vraiment un seconde foyer. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, l'école était plutôt leur premier foyer. Leurs propres maisons étaient vraiment loin derrière. Ils n'écrivaient pas non plus très souvent à leurs parents.

Ginny Potter, femme d'Harry Potter et ancienne joueuse de Quidditch, reconvertie en journaliste (à la rubrique sport, tout de même !) était une jeune femme très gentille mais apparemment dotée d'un fort caractère.

Shannon, qui était au début persuadée que James tenait son caractère de son père, avait découvert avec surprise que ce n'était pas le cas, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Harry Potterdans un couloir de l'aile droite. Potter li avait demandé si elle savait où il pouvait trouver le professeur McGonagall puisqu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau.

Shannon lui avait indiqué qu'elle allait boire un thé avec Hagrid tous les vendredis après-midis (elle savait car ce jour-ci la carte des Maraudeurs montrait le nom de Minerva McGonagall traverser le parc pour se rendre dans la cabane de bois) et ils avaient parlé pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Shannon avait remarqué la différence de caractère entre le père et le fils.

Le soir d'Halloween était dans deux jours. Pour fêter l'évènement, les quatre avaient décidé de préparer un petit quelque chose. Mais cette fois, les garçons étaient résolus à aider à la conception du plan et pas qu'à son application.

Avec beaucoup d'imagination et quelques recherches à la bibliothèque (que Jammes et Louis n'avaient pas l'habitude de fréquenter) ils préparèrent la fête d'Halloween.

Le soir même, ils descendirent donc dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils passèrent le tableau de la poire qui rit quand on la chatouille, un elfe de maison vint les accueillir en s'inclinant. James était caché sous sa cape.

—Bonjour, maîtres et maîtresse. Kary peut faire quelque chose pour ses maîtres et maîtresse ?

—Kary, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner de la tarte au citron, s'il-te-plaît ?

—Bien sûr, maîtresse. Combien de part voulez-vous ? Demanda Kary sans voir James entrer dans la cuisine et se diriger vers une table où d'autres elfes de maison fabriquaient des chapeaux en cartons pour le repas du soir.

Lorsque James eut jeter son sort, il retourna avec les trois autres et sortit en même temps qu'eux.

—Etape 1 : réussie, murmura-t-il.

James alla déposer la cape dans sa chambre puis rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle. Comme Halloween était un jour spécial, les plats étaient encore plus nombreux que d'abitude.

—Bonjour, les jeunes, leur lança Neville Londubat en passant.

—Tu crois qu'il s'attend à ce que quelque chose se passe ce soir ? Chuchota Shannon à James en remarquant les coups d'œil furitfs du professeur vers leur table.

—Dans ce cas, il ne va pas être déçu, sourit le garçon.

Il observa les troupes d'élèves entrant dans la salle.

—Y'a assez de monde, là je pense.

—Dans quelques minutes, attends un peu, protesta Lorcan.

—Je veux plus attendre, grogna James. Louis, dis quelque chose !

—Désolé, vieux. Ils ont raisons, attendons encore un peu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le repas était bien entamé.

—A toi l'honneur, Potter, décida Shannon en invitant le garçon à déclencher la fête.

—Ok.

James cacha son chapeau de carton et sa baguette sous la table. Il murmura la formule de métamorphose qu'il avait dûment travaillée à la bibliothèque. Aussitôt, le chapeau se changea en feux d'artifices, suivi par tous les autres chapeaux de la salle. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes et les bruits d'explosions étaient assourdissants.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Hagrid ou encore Londubat, ne semblaient pas surpris mais plutôt très contents comparés aux autres enseignants qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les élèves criaient de joie face à cec petit cadeau inattendu. Enfin, les chapeaux arrêtèrent d'éclater et un tonerre d'applaudissement retentit. James, Shannon, Louis et Lorcan applaudirent avec les autres pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçons. A côté d'eux, Hermione était toute excitée :

—Maman ne m'avait pas raconté ça. C'est les elfes de maison qui ont out fait ?

—Tu crois ? Fit Louis, un peu vexé. Moi je pense que c'est l'œuvre du « justicier fantôme ».

—Mais ce n'est pas une blague pour rendre justice, c'était un feu d'artifice.

—Qui sait ce que ce fantôme nous cache, intervint Shannon, un peu plus discrète que son ami.

Un coup de pied sous la table plus table, Louis retrouvait toute son humilité.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, Shannon les regroupa dans la salle commune.

—Louis, tu devrais être plus discret, chuchota-t-elle furieuse.

—Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on croit que tout ce qu'on fait c'est pour la justice. Je fais des blagues parce que j'aime faire des blagues, répliqua Louis.

—Je peux comprendre ça, intervint James. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine que je fais des blagues juste pour la justice.

—Mais, avouez que c'est drôle que tous les autres élèves rient avec nous, fit Lorcan pour calmer le jeu. C'est beaucoup plus marrant que si on riait à leurs dépends.

James et Louis ne dirent plus rien. Au fond, ils étaient d'accord.

— Quelle blague ferons-nous ensuite ?

—J'ai une idée, fit Shannon. Pourquoi pas un concours tous les quatre. Nous avons une semaine pour faire la meilleure blague possible.

—Quelle est la récompense du vainqueur ?

—Un service. Les perdants n'ont rien à dire. Ca vous va ?

—Et comment… Sourit Louis, retrouvant toute sa motivation. Je vais vous mettre la pâté.


	6. Remerciements

Comme déjà 5 chapitres sont sortit, j'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés des Reviews. Alors, merci à :

Danthelya

Polskabi

Bazilea

MaraudeurSkull267

Dess

Guest

Panda Bran

L'univers d'Harry Potter n'a vraiment aucun secret pour moi et cela faisait déjà un moment que je voulais essayer de publier une de mes fanfictions. Donc, je suis vraiment très heureuse de vos commentaires et je continuerais à faire de mon mieux.

Et enfin, un gros merci à mon cousin, Ramon, qui m'encourage beaucoup. Moi qui espère devenir écrivain, j'aime vraiment lui faire lire ce que j'écris.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

—Magnum Efferus.

Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota sur le côté, libérant l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondor.

A l'intérieur, assise dans un gros fauteuil en pouf, Hermione Brown parlait avec Cheryl Corner, le garçon typé asiatique qui était avec nous dans la barque le jour de la rentrée.

—Salut, Shannon, la salua la jeune fille.

—S'lut.

Shannon se dirigea vers les escaliers et son regard se posa sur le panneau d'affichage. Un morceau de parchemin affiché attira son attention.

« Bethany McKair, Serpentarde de cinquième année, utilise la violence psychologique sur un groupe de troisième année. Je serai très heureux d'avoir de l'aide de la part du justicier fantôme. Si quelqu'un le connaît, j'aimerais qu'il le prévienne. »

Shannon décrocha le papier et demanda à Hermione :

—Tu sais qui a posé cette affiche ?

—Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Pleins de gens ont traînés ici, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

—Pour rien, répondit la jeune fille. Ca m'intriguait c'est tout.

Elle replaça le parchemin avant de d'écrire discrètement « message transmis » en dessous de la requête.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, Shannon avait une grande envie de s'occuper de cette affaire. Et pour une fois, elle agirait absolument toute seule. Sans l'aide des garçons. C'est-à dire sans la carte des Maraudeurs et sans la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Seul petit problème ? Qui était Bethany McKair ?

Quoi ? Vous trouvez ça bête comme question ? Mais enfin, si elle demandait à quelqu'un, on la soupçonnerait d'être le fantôme. Ne sachant pas trop commet s'y prendre, Shannon se traîna à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement pour elle, plus aucune table n'était libre. Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'on l'interpella :

—Eh, Finnigan.

Elle se retourna, ne connaissant absolument pas la voix qui venait de prononcer son nom. Et avec surprise, elle vit une fille de son âge, assise seule, entourée de gros bouquins sur les créatures magiques. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs et noirs et elle voyait dans ses yeux verts qu'elle avait hésité à l'appeler.

—Tu peux venir t'assoir si tu veux travailler, continua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Et bien oui, elle voulait travailler. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa table et s'assit en face d'elle sous les regards étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on la fixe comme ça. Ne voulant pas s'énervée, elle les ignora tout simplement et commença à sortir ses affaires.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle à la fille qui avait replongée la tête dans ses devoirs.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Shannon sortit un petit carnet de son sac et commença à gribouiller dessus quelques notes pour préparer sa future blague. Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'inspiration.

—Put***, se mit à jurer la fille devant elle.

Elle leva les yeux en signe d'interrogation.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Ca doit faire cinq fois que je relis cette ligne et je ne comprends toujours pas, soupira la fille.

—Quelle partie ?

La fille retourna le livre pour lui montrer la ligne et Shannon lui fit remarquer que ce livre semblait beaucoup trop compliqué.

—C'est normal, ce livre parle des créatures magiques, or, le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques ne peut être suivi qu'à partir de la troisième année.

—Pourquoi tu lis ça alors ? Tu n'es pas en troisième année, non ?

—Non, je suis en première. Mais en fait, ce sujet me passionne, alors je lis tout ce que je peux. Mais toi aussi, tu lis souvent des livres trop compliqués pour ton âge, fit remarquer la fille. Je t'ai vu la semaine dernière avec un livre sur la métamorphose qui avait l'air très compliqué.

Autour d'elles, les murmures persistaient. On continuait à les regarder.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder, s'énerva Shannon.

—Ben, c'est probablement parce que je suis une Serpentard, fit la fille avec un sourire d'excuse, et que tu es une Griffondor.

—Ah bon, tu es à Serpentard ? Eh ! Tout le monde ! Cria Shannon à travers la bibliothèque, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Mrs Pince. Cette fille est une Serpentard et je suis une Griffondor. Ca pose un problème à quelqu'un ?!

Personne ne répondit tellement elle avait l'air menaçante et ils détournèrent tous le regard pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ne faisant plus attention à elles.

—Et voilà le travail. Recommençons depuis le début. Je m'appelle Shannon Finnigan, première année à Griffondor. Et toi ?

—Pénélope Hawkins, première année à Serpentard. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

—Moi de même.

Elles se serrèrent la main pompeusement et éclatèrent de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

—Donc, Shannon, sur quoi travailles-tu ?

—Hm. Ce n'est pas un devoir.

—Ah, tu travailles sur une nouvelle blague ?

—Oui, c'est ça, fit distraitement Shannon. Attends… T'es au courant ?

—Que c'est toi, Scamander, Potter et Weasley qui êtes le justicier fantôme ? Evidemment que je le sais.

—Mais comment …?

—Le jour de la rentrée, je t'ai vu ici avec un livre sur l'Aeterna. Je me suis dit que tu préparais le cours de botanique mais le livre semblait un peu trop compliqué pour ça. Et ensuite les tâches sur le professeur Taner ne se sont pas effacées pendant un moment. En réalité, je n'avais que des doutes parce que faut dire que tu es sacrément discrète. Le truc, c'est que… Tes trois amis sont loin d'être aussi discrets que toi. Surtout Potter… Ils en parlaient dans un couloir l'autre jour. Normalement, personne n'aurait du entendre mais je… J'ai de bonnes oreilles, disons.

—Je vais le tuer celui-là, grogna Shannon. Bon, en fait, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois au courant. Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Bethany McKair en sixième année ?

—Je la connais malheureusement. Pourquoi ?

Shannon lui expliqua le mot qu'elle avait trouvé sur le panneau.

—Alors ? Tu veux bien m'aider, Penny ?

—Hm. Ok. Je te la montre juste, c'est ça ?

—Voilà. Je me débrouillerais pour le reste.

—D'accord. Allons-y.

Shannon suivit Penny dans les couloirs, sous le regard soulagé de Mrs Pince. Après avoir descendu plusieurs escaliers, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, près des cachots.

—C'est là qu'est le dortoir des Serpentard, je me trompe ?

—Non, tu as juste. Et regarde qui arrive.

Trois filles bien plus âgées arrivaient droit sur elles. Finalement, elles passèrent devant en les ignorants et traversèrent le trou.

—Tu as vu la blonde ? Murmura Penny.

—Oui. C'est elle McKair ?

—Tout à fait.

—Et que sais-tu d'elle ?

—Je sais que c'est une cruche, que sa famille faisait parti des mangemorts durant la guerre, qu'elle embête tout le monde en donnant des conseils à chier sur la drague et qu'elle se moque de tout le monde tout en se vantant d'avoir une voix époustouflante et de faire de la danse depuis ses deux ans.

—Tu as monté un dossier sur elle, ou quoi ?

—Il est en effet possible que j'ai monté un dossier sur elle dans le but qu'elle me laisse tranquille au cas où elle avait dans l'idée de m'emmerder, sourit Penny.

— Ca explique beaucoup de choses. Notamment pourquoi tu es à Serpentard, lui répondit Shannon en souriant également.

—Je suis sûre que tu y aurais eu ta place également.

—Ben, le choixpeau a hésité, c'est sûr.

—Alors, quelle blague vas-tu faire cette fois ?

—Surprise ! En tout cas, tu ne seras pas déçue, je pense. J'ai juste quelqu'un à… Trouver.

Louis soupira en s'affalant dans un gros fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune. Il avait cherché un peu de partout et ne savait pas qu'elle blague il pourrait bien faire pour le concours avec les trois autres. En passant devant le panneau d'affichage, il avait vu le mot adressé au justicier fantôme. Mais l'un des autres l'avait vu avant lui. Que pouvait-il faire quant-à lui ? Sans la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, bien évidemment. Surtout la cape. Ils avaient fait tellement de blagues tous les deux, son cousin et lui, que Louis pensait comme acquis le fait de pouvoir être invisible.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus de cousin pour l'aider, et donc plus de cape. De plus, toutes ses idées de blagues manquaient cruellement d'originalité. Et oui, habituellement, Shannon s'occupait de cet aspect. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté ce pari, des sanglots lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il se retourna pour voir une fille en pleurs. Elle devait être en 4ème année.

—Euh… Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

La fille releva des yeux rougit et essaya de cacher ses pleurs.

—Oui, tout va bien.

—Et moi, je suis Dumbledore, répondit le garçon, ironique.

—Mais ça ne regarde pas un première année.

—Si ça peut te faire sentit mieux, tu devrais m'en parler.

—Oh ! Puisque tu veux le savoir ! Tu vois, mon petit copain, ben il se trouve qu'il n'y a pas que moi. Il sort avec six filles en même temps en ce moment et je viens juste de m'en apercevoir.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Louis ce qui mit la fille très en colère.

—Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

—Pas du tout, répondit le garçon. Mais dis-moi, tu voudrais te venger ?

—Oh, arrête. Je vais finir par croire que tu es le fantôme masqué !

Le sourire de Louis se figea. Elle le remarqua.

—C'est toi ? Chuchota-t-elle sur un air de conspiration.

—Tu crois ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

—C'est tout de même étonnant de vous voir séparer. Pour un peu, je croyais au retour des Maraudeurs, avoua Hagrid.

—Les Maraudeurs ? Genre mon grand-père, le parrain de mon père, le père de Teddy et l'inconnu dont mon père ne veut jamais me parler ?

—Ceux là même. James, Sirius, Remus et… Pettigrew. Toujours en train de faires des blagues. Vous leur ressemblez beaucoup.

—Euh… On ne fait pas de blague, nous, tenta de convaincre le Potter.

—Oui, évidemment. Et vous n'avez bien entendu aucun lien avec le justicier fantôme.

—C'est bon, vous nous avez eu Hagrid, soupira James. C'est bien nous.

—Donc, puisqu'on en est à la confession, pourquoi es-tu venu tout seul, aujourd'hui ?

—On va faire un concours. La meilleure blague.

—C'est donc ce qui s'est passé… Acquiesça Hagrid.

Tôt dans la matinée, James était venu le voir pour prendre des nouvelles, et réfléchir sur sa blague. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?

—C'est étonnant que le grand James ait tellement de mal. Je croyais que c'était dans tes gênes de faire des farces ?

—Oui, mais là franchement, je bloque. Avant je travaillais tout le temps avec Louis. Et puis, j'aurais beaucoup aimé connaître mon grand-père pour savoir quel genre de blagues il faisait…

—Je peux t'en parler si ce n'est que ça, sourit le demi-géant. Je crois qu'il y un sortilège qui te plaira. C'était le préféré de ton père.

—Allô! Lorcan? Tu m'écoutes?

—Ah... Excuse, tu disais?

—Je disais que je devais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et je te demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner.

—Ah, ok. Je viens.

Lorcan se leva d'un des canapé de la salle commune de Serdaigle et suivit son frère et ses amis silencieusement. La bibliothèque. C'était l'endroit où Shannon allait à chaque fois qu'elle montait au point un plan. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'assoir. Toutes les places étaient prises. Shannon était aussi assise, avec une fille que Lorcan ne connaissait pas. Il aurait pu la rejoindre mais il voulait d'abord s'occuper de cette histoire de concours. Aussi, il ressortit de la salle tandis que son frère et les autres plongeaient quand même entre les rangées de livres afin de trouver leur bonheur.

Lorcan marcha sans même savoir où il allait. Au détour d'un couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

—Ah... Excusez-moi!

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le sourire du professeur Londubat.

—Bonjour, Mr Scamander. Vous êtes bien dans la lune.

—Désolé pour ça.

—Vous allez quelque part?

—Euh, non en fait.

—Dans ce cas, voulez-vous prendre le thé avec moi?

Surpris, Lorcan accepta.

Le thé lui même n'était pas très bon mais la conversation de professeur ravi le garçon.

—Tu me sembles vraiment familier, je t'assure... Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé pourquoi... Soupira le professeur.

—Probablement... Ma mère. Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood lorsqu'elle n'était pas mariée.

Aussitôt, les yeux du professeur s'éclairèrent.

—Tu es le fils de Luna? Pas étonnant alors! Nous avions l'habitude d'être assez proches. Si tu savais comme elle me faisait peur la première fois que je l'ai rencontré! Elle parlait tout le temps de créatures qui n'existaient pas. Comme les nargols, par exemple. Tu sais quoi? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est un nargol. Mais, ça ne va pas, jeune homme? Quel est ce sourire?

—Oh, rien monsieur, assura Lorcan. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée...


	8. Chapter 7

**Déjà, un grand merci qui ont suivi jusque là. Si vous saviez comme je m'amuse à vous écrire la suite. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'ils font certes beaucoup de blagues, mais qu'ils ne feront pas que ça dans tous les chapitres. Ils sont juste un peu immatures mais je sais que c'est ça qui plaît )D'ailleurs, je m'amuse beaucoup des réactions quelques fois inattendues de Shannon, comme lorsqu'elle a rencontré James et Louis et qu'elle leur a parlé de George Weasley plutôt que de Harry Potter ou encore lorsqu'au lieu de détester la serpentarde qu'est Penny, elle s'est levé pour faire taire les commentaires. **

**Je remercie ceux qui me font des commentaires et signale au passage pour LauraNyra que j'aime aussi les girl's generation )**

**Amusez-vous bien. **

Chapter 7 :

—Excuse-moi. Tu es Victoire Weasley ? S'enquit Shannon en regardant la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle

La jeune fille blonde aux reflets roux la regarda de ses yeux bleus cristal, jouant avec l'une de ses boucles.

—C'est moi. Et tu es ?

—Je m'appelle Shannon, première année à Griffondor. James m'a dit que tu étais en cinquième, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi.

Le visage de Victoire se radoucit immédiatement à la pensée de son cousin.

—Ah, oui. D'accord. Et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

—Le sortilège d'apparition est bien au programme de la cinquième, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, nous venons de le finir.

—Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

—Ca me va. Demain, 18h00 dans la salle sur demande ?

—Ca marche. Mais, n'imagine pas que tu vas faire ça gratuitement…

—C'est-à dire ? Demanda la jeune fille amusée.

—Et bien, je pourrais par exemple t'aider pour éloigner certaines filles… De Teddy Lupin.

Les joues rouges de colère contre ses rivales, Victoire répliqua :

—J'imagine que James t'a parlé de ça. D'accord. Marché conclu, miss. A demain soir.

Shannon lui fit un geste de la main avant de retrouver Penny à la lisière de la forêt.

—Tu es sûre qu'on va en trouver par là ? Demanda la serpentarde inquiète. Vu que je n'en ai jamais vu ici, je pensais que cette espèce était éteinte.

—Y'en a. Hagrid me l'a assuré. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

—Si tu le dis, répondit Penny en regardant la lune à demi-pleine se lever. Mais on était obligée de venir la nuit ?

—Oui, souffla Shannon d'un air autoritaire.

—Parce que c'est excitant.

Pendant que Shannon se promenait dans la forêt interdite, Louis se glissait dans la réserve des potions de Nelson Hammer, le professeur qui enseignait cette matière et qui était également le directeur des Poufsouffles. James était, lui, dans la Grande Salle et Lorcan en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé de sortir la nuit en secret ? Et que comme par hasard aujourd'hui quelqu'un vienne vérifier votre lit alors que d'habitude cette personne ne le fait jamais ? C'est exavtement ce qui se passa ce soir. Neville Londubat venait voir si les garçons dormaient. Oui, la chambre de Cherryl Corner, Edgar Cook et Edmund Gardiner était pleine mais ce n'était pas le cas de celle James, Louis et Lorcan.

—Ce n'est pas bon, Harry, soupira le professeur Londubat. Ton fils a hérité de ton gêne « ne pas respecter le règlement ».

En se réveillant, les trois garçons baillaient encore à cause du manque de sommeil. Déjà de mauvaise humeur, ils étaient sur le point d'éclater en sanglots lorsque le professeur Londubat leur annonça deux heures de retenue. Shannon n'était évidemment pas épargnée. Lorsque Londubat les laissa seuls dans la salle des trophées, Shannon arrêta immédiatement de frotter la coupe qu'elle avait entre les mains et chuchota :

—Alors, vous étiez où cette nuit ?

—Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire, répondit aussitôt James. Tu nous le dirais, toi ?

—Ben oui. J'étais dans la forêt interdite.

—Mais, t'es folle ou quoi ? Se mit à hurler Louis. Tu te rends compte que c'est déjà assez dangereux en plein jour ?

—La preuve. Je suis revenue saine et sauve. Franchement les gars, arrêtez de dramatiser.

James sourit.

—Moi, je n'ai rien dis. La forêt interdite, ça me va.

—Moi, je n'irais pas la nuit, rétorqua Lorcan.

—Je me demande ce que vous faîtes à Griffondor, les gars, se moqua Shannon, aussitôt rejointe par James.

—Ouais, le choixpeau a dut se tromper de maison.7

—Courageux ne veut pas dire inconscient, mon très cher James. Et Shannon, visiblement, inconsciente tu l'es.

Shannon lui répondit par un sourire.

—Tu aurais pu demander à ce que l'un de nous t'accompagne, continua Lorcan.

—Pas besoin. J'avais quelqu'un avec moi.

Aussitôt, Louis lâcha tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains et se précipita sur Shannon, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

—Notre meilleure amie s'est trouvé un copain. Je suis tellement content !

—Si tu considères que Penny est un prénom masculin…

—Penny ? C'est une fille…

Louis sembla déçu un moment puis son sourire revint :

—Elle est jolie ? Laisse-moi deviner… Blonde, avec de jolis yeux bleus. Sa couleur préféré serait le rouge…

—Je t'arrête tout de suite. Elle est brune avec des yeux verts et sa couleur préférée ce serait plus le vert que le rouge…

—Vert genre serpentard ?

—Voilà !

—… Ca fait deux fois que tu me déçois en l'espace d'une minute, Shan', t'as pas honte ?

—Rectification, vieux, sourit James. Tu te fais des films tout seul. Et en plus, tu parles que de filles.

—C'est vrai ça, soutint Shannon. Y'a plus intéressant comme sujet. Est-ce que vos blagues sont prêtes par exemple.

—Prête, répondit James avec un sourire.

—La mienne aussi, fit Louis les yeux brillants.

—Et la mienne, répondit Lorcan en continuant à frotter une coupe.

—Bien. Dans ce cas, demain c'est le grand jour.


	9. Chapter 8

**Salut, salut **** Et ouais, ça fait même pas deux jours que j'ai posté le chapitre 7 mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées ces temps-ci. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, notamment Polskabi ) et ouais, le gêne « ne pas respecter le règlement » vient de très loin dans la famille Potter. Certainement de la même personne qui avait le gêne « cheveux noirs en pétards » **

**Et merci pour ceux qui lisent quand bien même ils ne postent pas. Sur ce, je continuerais à faire de mon mieux.**

Chapitre 8 :

Le moment était arrivé. Après avoir terminé leurs deux heures de retenue la veille, la journée avait reprit son cours. A 18h 00, Shannon était allée retrouver la Salle sur Demande. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait mais son père lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement. Elle était passé trois fois devant le pant de mur puis était entrée dans la salle en attendant Victoire.

Les deux filles avaient beaucoup parlé malgré leur différence d'âge et Shannon avait réussit à maîtriser l'apparition ce qui avait fortement impressionné Victoire.

Maintenant, Shannon était fin prête.

—Qui commence, alors ? Demanda James alors qu'ils étaient assis à leur table pendant le repas du soir.

—Mon plan à moi est déjà en marche, Potter, sourit Shannon.

—Explique

—Voilà, Bethany McKair, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

—C'est la fille de serpentard qui utilise la violence psychologique contre ses camarades, non ?

—C'est elle, je vois que vous avez vu le mot affiché dans la salle commune. Et bien, elle donnait quelques conseils beauté a d'autres élèves accessoirement. Mais après ça, elle n'en donnera plus pour un long moment, ricana la fille.

A ce moment là, Bethany McKair entra dans la salle, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux rouges.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? Demanda Lorcan.

—Attends, tu vas voir.

Shannon pointa sa baguette sous la table :

—Aparecio, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un scroutt à pétard apparu là où elle allait poser sa main. Se sentant attaqué, le scroutt explosa à la figure de son agresseur qui se retrouva avec de longs cheveux noirs cramés.

—Pas encore eux gémit-elle en explosant en sanglots.

—Pas encore eux ? Répéta James.

—J'en ai malencontreusement laissés dans son lit, expliqua Shannon en pouffant. Et ne me demandez pas qui m'a donné le mot de passe.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, comme toute la salle devant la tête de McKair en fait.

—Bien, maintenant à moi, sourit Louis.

Il se leva, se composa un visage innocent et stréssé et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles, mal à l'aise.

—Euh, excuse-moi ? Demanda-t-il à un grand garçon blond qui mangeait avec sa copine, la Griffondor qui pleurait dans la salle commune.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—J'aimerai bien… un conseil… de séduction.

—Et, en quoi je peux t'être utile ? Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Demanda le garçon en buvant son verre.

—Ben, parce que t'as 6 copines.

Le gars s'étouffa, crachota et devint tout rouge.

—Ben quoi, demanda Louis. C'est vrai, non ?

—Oui, c'est vrai, répondit le garçon contre son gré.

S'en suivit une énorme claque de sa copine qui arrêta toutes les conversations. Tout le monde se retourna vers le poufsouffle qui tenait sa joue rouge comme si elle allait tomber en regardant sa copine.

—Alors, c'est qui, toutes tes copines ? Demanda celle-ci.

—Nina, Carla, Winnie, Roxy et Leta, répondit-il sous l'effet du Véritasérum.

Evidemment, les cinq citées se levèrent de leur table pour accentuer la marque sur la joue du poufsouflle pendant que Louis faisait un clin d'œil à la griffondor et retournait s'assoir au près de ses amis, écroulés dans leurs assiettes.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leur sérieux alors que, toujours sous l'effet de la potion de vérité, le poufsouffle avouait qu'il avait fait pipi dans sa culotte jusqu'à 9 ans.

—A moi ? Demanda James, enfin.

—A toi, confirmèrent les autres.

—Mo sort va se déclencher dans six secondes, affirma-t-il en regardant sa montre. Juste pour vous dire que ma cible…

Un cri retenti du côté des professeurs et tout le monde put voir Taner, pendu dans les airs par la cheville, à hurler comme un damné. Les professeurs essayaient de le faire descendre sous les yeux amusés de McGonagall, Hagrid et Londubat et le rire de tos les élèves qui se demandaient bien pourquoi ce rpas-ci était si peu ordinaire.

—Tu permets que je t'empreinte ta cible ? Murmura Lorcan en ouvrant une petite cage qu'il cachait sous la table.

Deux petits lutins bleus planèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour s'acharner eux aussi sur Taner. Les deux lutins tenaient une corde et ce qui ressemblait à des feutres moldus dans les mains. Commençant par le saucissonner, les deux petits lutins se mirent à lui dessiner dessus.

—Des lutins de Cornouaille ? Demanda James. Mais où tu les as trouvés ?

—Ma mère me les a apporté en haut de la tour d'astronomie la nuit où on est tous sortis du dortoir.

—Ce que je ne comprends pas, souffla Shannon, c'est pourquoi ils s'en prennent seulement à Taner. Ce sont des bestioles diaboliques qui embêtent tout ce qui bouge normalement.

—Ben, parce qu'ils sont dressés, expliqua Lorcan.

Tous les quatre reportèrent leur attention sur Taner qui continuait à planer pendu par une jambe et martyrisé par les lutins bleus qui le piquaient, le mordaient, le griffaient.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall intervint et en un coup de baguette, Taner fut assis sur sa chaise et les deux perturbateurs enfermés dans une cage.

—Et bien on dirait que le fantôme vengeur a encore fait des siennes, fit McGonagall les yeux rieurs.

—On dirait, oui, répondit Londubat avec les mêmes yeux.

Hagrid adressa un clin d'œil à James et les quatre quittèrent la salle discrètement.

—Donc, qui a gagné ? Demanda Louis dès qu'ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

—Ben, faudrait faire un vote, proposa Shannon.

—Mais si on fait ça, chacun va voter pour soi, fit remarquer James.

—Alors on doit voter pour quelqu'un d'autre que soit, répliqua Lorcan tandis que Louis acquiesçait.

Les quatre découpèrent un bout de parchemin chacun et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour écrire le nom avant de le poser sur la table. Lorcan se prposa pour lire les papiers.

—Shannon, annonça-t-il.

Les deux autres applaudirent la fille.

—James.

Cette fois, ce fut James qu'on applaudit.

—Shannon. Et… James. C'est une égalité !

—Ah, bah zut alors ! Se plaignit Louis. Ca fait deux services à rendre.

Les quatre décidèrent de monter se coucher pour rattraper leur sommeil en retard.

Après tout, bien que particulièrement doués, ils n'étaient que des enfants et avaient beaucoup travaillé à leur blague.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans son dortoir, Shannon ressentit une impression étrange mais familière.

Sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, le phénix la regardait.

—Bonjour toi, murmura-t-elle, les yeux se fermant tous seuls.

Le phénix poussa un cri, comme pour répondre à son salut. Shannon s'approcha et pour la première fois, elle put le toucher. Ses plumes étaient douces et chaudes, elles donnaient une impression merveilleuse.

Quand soudain…


	10. Chapter 9

**Oyez, oyez, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire, oui je suis une grosse malade. J'ai écrit et publié trois chapitres en l'espace de 4 jours, mais bon, quand je suis partie, je ne m'arrête plus. :)**

**Pour MaraudeurSkull267, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas mettre de reviews, t'inquiètes ) ça fait bizarre, je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit plus stressé que moi ptdr. Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis tellement excitée de poster à chaque fois, que j'oublie de me relire.**

**Pour Polskabi, je suis super contente que ma fanfiction te plaise, et tu vois, j'ai pas mis longtemps pour écrire la suite XD je suis pas une vilaine ptdr. Quoi que…**

**Comme d'habitude, je continuerais à faire de mon mieux **

**Bonne lecture et j'espre que vous apprécierez ce chapitre plus long que les autres****. :)**

Chapitre 9 :

Petit à petit, le froid s'installait, Noël approchait à grands pas. Les élèves de Poudlard préparaient leurs valises, heureux de revoir leur famille. Tous sauf Shannon puisque ses parents étaient partis en France afin de fêter leur 15 ans de mariage. Lorcan et sa famille iraient passer quelques jours chez Xenophilius Lovegood, leur grand-père maternel et James et Louis rejoindraient leur très nombreuse famille au Terrier.

—Allez, essaya de la consoler James. Poudard est génial à Noël. Mon père me l'a dit.

—Oui, mais je vais me retrouver qu'avec des profs et Bethany McKair, et bien que je ne doute pas que lui faire des farces serait très amusant, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, soupira-t-elle en caressant les plumes du phénix posé sur ses genoux.

Un petit mois auparavant, lorsque Shannon était partie se coucher après le concours de farces, elle avait trouvé l'oiseau posé sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Elle avait commencé à lui parler, puis, avait enfin réussi à le toucher. Et là, l'oiseau avait prit feu. Paniquée, elle n'avait pu que regarder le tas de cendre avant de se rappeler la nature du phénix. Justement, une petite tête grise était sortie du tas de cendres, et l'avait regardé en couinant. Shannon avait fait apparaître un panier en osier où elle avait disposé des tissus et elle avait placé le petit oiseau à l'intérieur, avant de s'endormir complètement épuisée par les sortilèges d'apparition répétés, qui, rappelons-le, sont normalement enseignés en cinquième année.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était en retard. L'oisillon était encore là, dans son panier et la regardait en poussant de petits cris. « Ne m'abandonne pas » semblait-il dire. Shannon avait alors prit le panier avec elle et était allée rejoindre les autres qui avaient presque fini de déjeuner.

Lorcan avait aperçut le phénix, Shannon leur avait conté les évènements de la veille et ils avaient tous adopté l'oiseau.

Lorcan n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que Shannon avait été choisie par le phénix et il voulait même qu'elle lui donne un nom. Au début réticente, elle s'était prise au jeu lorsqu'elle avait remarqué le regard noir de l'oisillon lorsqu'elle proposait des noms vraiment très extravagants. L'oiseau semblait très fier, comme un griffondor.

—On a qu'à l'appeler Gryffy, avait proposé Shannon.

L'oiseau avait piaffer de satisfaction.

De jour en jour, le phénix avait grandit, ses plumes étaient devenues rouges et or (un vrai petit gryffy) et il avait commencé à voler, la suivant dans la grande salle pour aller petit-déjeuner chaque matin, avant de disparaître jusqu'au soir.

Shannon s'était beaucoup étonnée du fait qu'il apportait le courrier comme n'importe quel hibou. A ceci près, il attirait bien plus l'attention.

La première fois que Gryffy était venu la rejoindre au petit déjeuner en volant, Shannon avait remarqué la table des professeurs se figer (Quoi ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu de phénix ?) mais elle n'y avait plus pensé par la suite. Elle se concentrait sur son oiseau.

Il lui semblait orgueilleux au début, mais très vite, elle avait remarqué que malgré ça, il ne portait pas de préjugés sur les gens. Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Penny, alors qu'elle était à Serpentard. Pauvre Penny d'ailleurs, elle était tombée malade deux ou trois jours.

Puis, elle était revenue un peu pâle et le froid s'était vraiment intensifié, ce qui fait que tout le monde s'était mis à parler des vacances.

—Oh, allez, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça, fit James. Et tu pourras toujours allez voir Hagrid.

—Pas envie, murmura-t-elle.

James haussa un sourcil et fit remarquer :

— En fait, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ?

L'oiseau rouge avait l'air très intéressé mais Shannon hésita.

—On risque de déranger.

—Tu rigoles ! Une personne de plus ou de moins qu'elle importance chez les Weasleys !

Gryffy siffla, menaçant.

—Je parle pour les phénix aussi, ajouta James alors que l'oiseau reprenait un air satisfait.

Shannon réfléchit un instant. Après tout, c'était _peut-être_ une bonne idée.

—D'accord, répondit-elle enfin. Mais tu dois d'abord demander à tes parents si je peux venir.

James acquiesça, se leva du fauteuil où il était assis pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette dans un pot. Il lâcha la poudre dans l'âtre en donnant l'adresse de Gordic's Hollow, avant d'y plonger la tête.

—Salut, maman, fit James en apercevant Ginnie Potter dans la cuisine.

Ginnie se retourna brusquement et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son fils.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, James ? Gronda Mrs Potter les mains sur les hanches.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la ressemblance avec sa grand-mère Molly.

—Je voulais te demander si je peux inviter une amie une amie à passer Noël avec nous, expliqua le garçon. Je t'en pris, dis oui.

—Comme si j'allais refuser, fit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant file ou ce que j'ai sur le feu risque de brûler.

James sortit la tête de la cheminée pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Shannon. Les vacances allaient être inoubliables…

Inoubliables, c'était bien le mot qui convenait.

Le 1er jour des vacances, les quatre s'étaient engouffrés dans le train avec tous les autres élèves qui rentraient chez eux, c'est-à dire presque tous. James et Louis faisaient une partie d'échec, tandis que Lorcan et Shannon lisaient, lorsqu'une tornade blonde entra dans le compartiment.

—Non, mais elle se prend pour qui elle! Sérieux! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être amoureuse de Teddy Lupin? Hurla Victoire dans les oreilles de Shannon.

—Salut Vic', fit celle-ci en souriant. Comment vas-tu?

—Salut Shan', bien et toi?

—Très bien.

—J'en étais où?

—"Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être amoureuse de Teddy Lupin?"

—Ah oui, merci. Non mais elle se croit où, celle là?! Genre, moi j'aime Teddy! Franchement, qu'elle arête de faire de son cas une généralité. En plus, maintenant, il l'invite pendant les vacances! Comme si j'allais la supporter tous les jours!

—Techniquement, Vic', fit remarquer James, ce n'est pas chez toi qu'ils vont passer tout leur temps mais chez nous où chez mamie Andromeda.

—Oh, la ferme, James! S'écria-t-elle. Oh! Ooooh... Shan', ta proposition, ça tiens toujours?

Shannon savait très bien à quoi Victoire Weasley faisait allusion. Sa proposition de l'aider à éloigner les filles de Teddy Lupin en échange d'entraînement sur le sort d'apparition. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents;

—Compte sur moi, a la fin de la semaine, ils ont cassés.

Alors que Victoire se calmait un peu, plusieurs voix retentirent à l'entrée du wagon.

—Eh, Vic'! Tu pourrais pas crier moins fort? Lui demande une fille métisse d'environ 14 ans. On t'entend dans tout le train et ça nous fait un peu honte.

Une fille d'à peu près le même âge, rousse avec de grands yeux bleus continua:

—Je comprends que ton amour pour Teddy soit fort, mais de là à le crier à tout le monde, sourit-elle.

—Et pas la peine de nier, reprit cette fois-ci une dernière fille, qui semblait à peine plus grande que Shannon.

—Salut les cousines, fit Louis, apparemment habitué aux crises d'hystéries de sa sœur Victoire. Que faîtes vous ici?

—On était venues pour embêter Vic' mais finalement, on va même squatter, répondit la fille métisse.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui la regardait.

—Tu nous présentes, Louis? Demanda-t-elle à son cousin.

—Ok, fit celui-ci en se levant. Shannon je te présente ma cousine Roxane en quatrième année à Serdaigle. Roxane, voici Shannon, première année à Griffondor. Elle vient passer les vacances à la maison.

—Enchantée, firent les deux filles en même temps, avant de se sourire.

—Moi, c'est Molly, se présenta la fille aux boucles rousses et aux yeux bleus. 5ème année à Griffondor. Et elle, c'est ma petit sœur Lucy en 2ème année à Serdaigle.

La petite Lucy sourit à Shannon et s'installa sur la banquette avec elle.

Durant le voyage, Shannon put faire connaissance avec les cousines de James et Louis.

Roxane était la fille de George Weasley qui tenait la chaîne de boutiques de farces et attrapes et d'Angelina Johnson, une joueuse de Quidditch. Elle n'arrêtait pas de critiquer les inventions de son père, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux fit penser à Shannon que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle adorait les blagues. Elle était très ouverte mais seulement quand ça ne l'a concernait pas. Et elle jouait dans l'équipe de Serdaigle en tant que Poursuiveuse.

Molly était une jeune fille douce et brillante avec aussi beaucoup de charme. Seulement mieux valait ne pas la chercher. Sous son physique de petit ange se cachait un vrai démon. Lorsqu'elle appréciait quelqu'un en revanche, elle était très blagueuse et toujours dynamique. Elle était gardienne dans l'équipe de griffondor. Ses parents se nommaient Percy et Audrey Weasley et travaillaient pour le ministère de la magie. D'après ce que Shannon avait compris, elle ne supportait pas beaucoup son père car trop exigeant et trop cadré.

Lucy contrairement à sa grande sœur, n'avait pas de mal à parler son père. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait le même genre de caractère que Percy Weasley. A la différence près qu'elle, ne cherchait pas la compagnie de gens plus puissants qu'elle. Non, car tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient déjà connus et puissante et qu'elle avait apprit de ce qui l'entourait. La chose la plus surprenant avec elle? Sa passion pour le Quidditch comme pour apparemment toute la famille Potter-Weasley. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait un petit bouton à quelque part qui la transformait en fan hystérique lorsqu'il était enclenché. Cependant, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe.

Tout cela pour dire que, toutes femmes Weasley avaient du caractère.

Au milieu du trajet, Lysander vint voir son frère. Teddy Lupin passa également avec sa copine et Shannon devait avouer qu'elle avait eu peur pour la santé du jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à la gare de King's Cross.

A peine descend de la gare, les rouquins descendirent pour trouver... D'autres rouquins.

Trois petites filles, deux petits garçons et une myriade d'adultes. Lorcan et Lysander, descendus avec nous, se jetèrent dans les bras d'une femme aussi blonde qu'eux, postés à côté de Mr Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisque comme l'avait expliqué le professeur Londubat, ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Louis vint souhaiter de bonnes vacances à James, Louis et Shannon puis Mrs Scamander fit un grand sourire à toute la troupe avant de transplaner avec ses enfants. Louis salua les deux autres et suivit ses parents lui aussi alors que Shannon se retrouvait devant les Potter.

—Bonjour, Shannon, la salua le Survivant.

—Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant. Merci de m'accueillir.

James présenta son frère Albus et sa sœur Lily à Shannon et le petit groupe sortit de la gare du côté moldu pour entrer dans une voiture. Les vacances commençaient...


	11. Chapter 10

**Pour L :**

**Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments **** j'ai aussi commencé des histoires à moi mais je n'ai pas encore tenté de les faire éditer. Et pour ta proposition, oui j'y ai pensé et ça ne tardera pas. Mais garde le secret ) Ensuite, tu demandes comment on fait pour écrire ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. C'est venu tout seul à force de lire. Mais si tu veux on en reparle en privé. Par face book ou email comme tu veux. **

**Pour MaraudeurSkull267 :**

**Hi hi hi, merci beaucoup **** Je suis trop contente à chaque fois que je vois que tu continue de suivre l'histoire **

**Pour Polskabi :**

**Du monde chez les Weasley ? ptdr PIRE QUE CA ! Et tous ces personnages dont j'ai même pas encore parlé… En tout cas je suis toujours ravie de trouver tes commentaires **** continue à suivre l'histoire s'il-te-plaît. **

**Si vous avez une question pour la suite de l'histoire, je suis d'accord pour y répondre (enfin si je sais) )**

**Mais j'en choisirais qu'une sur celles que je reçois )**

**Encore une fois, je remercie ceux qui lise ma fanfiction, qu'il fasse des commentaires ou pas et je continuerai à faire de mon mieux. **

Chapitre 10 :

C'était bien la première fois que Shannon prenait la voiture et elle n'en était pas mécontente, car elle s'était vite rendue compte que les moyens de transports moldus (à part peut-être le métro) donnaient un affreux mal de tête. Tout du moins lui donnaient un affreux mal de tête.

Mr Potter lui posa quelques questions à propos de Poudlard et Mrs Potter sur sa famille. Lorsqu'elle leur dit que son nom était Finnigan, ils demandèrent immédiatement s'il y avait un rapport avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle leur avoua que oui et que sa mère était Parvati Patil. Elle fut d'ailleurs très surprise d'apprendre que sa mère avait été la cavalière de Mr Potter lors du bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers.

—Au fait, fit remarquer Ginny. Bill m'a parlé d'une lettre que Victoire lui avait envoyée. Elle racontait qu'un « fantôme vengeur » s'amusait à faire des blagues. J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup ?

Visiblement, Ginny Potter connaissait bien son fils. James et Shannon se regardèrent avant de répondre en même temps :

—Non, m'dame.

—Non, m'man.

Mais elle ne fut pas convaincue et Mr Potter non plus, vu la façon dont il souriait dans le rétroviseur.

Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta. Tout le monde en descendit et Shannon observa la maison où elle allait passer les vacances.

Elle était sur trois étage et ne lui semblait ni trop petite, ni trop grande juste ce qu'il fallait.

La petite Lily prit timidement la main de Shannon :

—Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre. Je te la montre ?

—D'accord.

Lily lui fit traverser le salon et la dirigea vers les escaliers. Elles arrivèrent au dernier étage.

—Là, tu vois, c'est la chambre d'Albus et James. Et là, c'est la mienne.

Lily poussa la porte de sa chambre. A l'intérieur, deux lits étaient disposés l'un à côté de l'autre. L'un des deux était simple tandis que l'autre débordait de peluches. Un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. En fait, la chambre était à l'image de Poudlard.

—Tu as hâte d'y être, hein …

—Oh que oui ! J'ai hâte de voir les passages secrets, les fantômes, le choixpeau, les dortoirs, Pré-au-lard, la forêt interdite, et même les professeurs.

—Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas envie de rencontrer Taner.

—C'est qui Taner ?

—Le professeur de sortilèges. C'est un vicieux et il avantage les serpentards. Ton frère ne t'en as pas parlé ?

—James ne m'écris jamais, reprocha la petit fille.

—Même si je t'écrivais, tu aurais du mal à répondre, fit James sur le pas de la porte.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lily en boudant.

—J'étais venu demander à Shannon si elle s'était déjà promenée dans Piccadilly Circus.

—Non et à vria dire, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, avoua la jeune fille.

—Alors demain, on y va.

Soudain, un cri retentit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Lily l'ouvrit et eut la surprise de voir le phénix entrer dans sa chambre.

—Gryffy ! Firent James et Shannon d'une même voix.

L'oiseau se posa sur le bras tendu de Shannon.

—Où étais-tu, le gronda-t-elle. Je t'avais pourtant dis que nous partions aujourd'hui.

L'oiseau baissa la tête et la colère de la fille retomba.

—C'est bon, soupira-t-elle.

—Ben dis donc, j'aimerais pas t'avoir commem ère, fit remarquer James. Même Gryffy a peur de toi.

—La ferme, James ! Grogna Shannon.

—Les enfants ! Où êtes-vous ? Retentit la vois de Ginny Potter.

Elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant l'oiseau.

—Fumseck ? Murmura-t-elle.

L'oiseau la regarda.

—Harry ! Hurla la femme tandis que les trois enfants restaient silencieux et sans comprendre. Mr Potter arriva en courant et faillit s'aplatir dans l'escalier.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que… Fumseck ?

L'oiseau prit son envol en direction du nouveau venu et se posa sur son bras.

—Qu'est-ce que tu faid là ?

L'oiseau poussa un cri.

—Euh… Hésita Shannon. Nous on l'appelle Gryffy. Pourquoi Fumseck ?

—C'était le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore. Leur annonça le Survivant. Fumseck a disparu lorsqu'il est mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

—Il appartient à Shannon, maintenant, expliqua James. Il est venu la voir un jour et il ne l'a plus lâché depuis.

—Je vois. Alors, tu manges avec nous, Fumseck ?

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Shannon. Se demanda où elle se trouvait. Puis, la soirée lui revint en tête ainsi que le merveilleux diner qu'elle avait passer avec les Potter. Elle s'était sentie chez elle.

La lumière passait à travers les volets, éclairant le visage endormie de Lily.

—Bon, je ne vais pas rester au lit jusqu'à 10 heure, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva silencieusement pour se rendre à la salle de bain, où James se brossait les dents.

—Ch'lut ! Fit-il la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

—Salut.

—On pa' dans une heu', tenta-t-il de lui expliquer.

—Ca marche.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre enfants et Ginny transplanèrent sur Piccadilly Circus.

—On est où, exactement ?

—Une allée commerçante, sourit Ginny. Vous pouvez aller vous promener tout les deux mais soyez-là à 12h00.

Shannon et James lui affirmèrent qu'ils seraient là et partirent joyeusement. James entraîna Shannon dans toutes les boutiques, il était presque heureux qu'elle de se retrouver du côté moldu. Finalement, après qu'ils soient revenus au point de départ, ils entrèrent dans un café et s'installèrent à une table. Ils commandèrent un chocolat chaud.

—Ah, je suis complètement exténué, fit James en s'étalant sur la table.

Shannon éclata de rire.

—On peut trouver une activité moins fatigante pour cette après-midi.

—Comme ? Grogna le garçon.

—Comme, trouver un moyen pour que Teddy casse avec sa blonde ?

James se releva soudainement.

—Mais oui ! Et au fait, comment tu connaissais Vic' ? Je ne te l'ai même pas demandé.

—Elle m'a donné des cours pour le sortilège d'apparition. Je te signale qu'il est enseigné en cinquième année, ça ne t'as pas parut bizarre que je sache l'utiliser ?

—Tu crois que je connais le programme scolaire par cœur !

—J'imagine que non. Donc on fait quoi pour Lupin ?

—Il faudrait le dégouter d'elle.

—Quoi ? Encore le coup des pastilles de gerbes ?

—Non pas du tout. Faire ressortir ses défauts, tu vois.

—Moi je ne la connais pas alors… Comment elle est ?

—Tout d'abord, elle est idiote, fit-il alors qu'on leur servait leur chocolat chaud. Merci. Ensuite, elle est superficielle.

Le serveur lui fit n signe de tête avant de retourner prendre d'autres commandes.

—Quand les voit-on ?

—Ils viennent après demain d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu veux tenter quelque chose ?

—Rien de concret. Je veux les tester. Tout ce que nous aurons à faire, c'est parler.

—Super, fit James découragé. J'ai une tête à parler ?

—Oh ça non. Alors cette fois-ci tu me laisse faire. Je te la laisse pour la prochaine fois. Ca te va ?

—C'est parfait.

—On va s'amuser…


	12. Chapter 11

Salut salut alors tout d'abord

MaraudeurSkull267 : J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup réfléchie à cette question. Il y a quelques temps, je voulais absolument qu'Albus soit à Griffondor. Dès qu'il était à Serpentard, je me mettais à beaucoup moins aimer l'histoire. Jusqu'à en trouver une où il était envoyé à Serpentard et que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. C'est vrai qu'après coup, ça aurait été bien s'il avait été avec Scorpius. Mais je veux être le plus possible fidèle à l'œuvre originale et dans le dernier chapitre, il a vraiment l'air terrorisé d'aller à Serpentard. Je pense que comme son père, il va prier pour ne pas y aller.

En conclusion, je vais le mettre à Griffondor mais ses meilleurs amis (comme Scorpius) seront à Serpentard car je veux qu'il se rende compte que tout les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais.

ace-306 : Salut, mon couz, t'as rejoint le site donc bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour tout tes commentaires )

L : D'abord il faut t'inscrire. Ensuite, tu vas dans ton tableau de bord et tu cliques sur publish puis sur Doc manager. Ensuite, dans la partie Create New Document tu vas chercher ton texte dans ton ordi, puis tu cliques sur Submit Document puis tu retournes dans Publish et tu vas dans Manage Story  et New story.

Polskabi : Oui, la blondasse de Teddy est vraiment idiote et en plus intolérante, imagine le cocktail ! En fait, la blondasse va un peu se pénaliser toute seule, les nouveau maraudeurs ne sont pas responsables de tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos commentaires et merci pour ceux qui lisent sans en laisser, comme pour chaque chapitre, je ferais de mon mieux )

Chapitre 11 :

Ginny Potter et Shannon se laissèrent tomber à la table de la cuisine. Lily posa un verre rempli de sirop devant les deux avant de s'installer avec son propre verre.

Les trois avaient passé leur après-midi à cuisiner le repas du soir car étaient invités les Londubats, Teddy et sa copine. Shannon, qui cuisinait beaucoup avec sa mère, avait préparé un gâteau composé de mousse à la fraise, de coulis de framboise et avait posé tout un tas de fruits exotiques sur le glaçage. Tant qu'à aider les Potter, autant le faire bien, même si la discussion avec la blonde de Teddy allait peut-être gâcher le repas.

—DING DONG !

—James, quelqu'un, allez ouvrir ! Cria Ginny tandis que Shannon et elle, terminaient de mettre les couverts sur la table décorées.

James courut ouvrir la porte et sauta dans les bras de son parrain.

—Salut Neville, Hannah, sourit Mrs Potter en accueillant le couple à son tour.

—Gin', sourit Neville en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hannah serra Ginny contre elle à comme l'avait fait son mari.

Après avoir salué tout les Potter, Londubat se tourna vers Shannon :

—Miss Finnigan, fit-il avec un signe de la tête.

—Pr Londubat, répondit-elle sur le même ton amusé.

—Ici, c'est Neville.

—Moi, c'est Shannon.

Les deux se serrèrent la main. Mr Potter fit assoir les Londubats, commençant à leur faire la conversation sur le temps. Lily, qui s'ennuyait, trouva le moyen de s'installer sur les genoux de Neville. Peu après, Teddy arriva, leur présentant sa copine, Angie Anderson. James les plaça à côté des Londubats, prenant bien soin de mettre Shannon et lui à leur droite. Mr Potter servit l'apéritif aux invités tandis que Neville parlait de Poudlard.

—Au sujet de Poudlard, Neville, j'ai entendu parler d'un « justicier fantôme » ou « fantôme vengeur », commença Ginny.

—Ah oui, le fantôme, répondit Neville le sourire aux lèvres. En réalité nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une association d'élèves.

—Une association d'élèves, reprit Ginny.

—Ils doivent être sacrément forts, continua Teddy. Absolument personne n'a d'idées de qui cela pourrait être ?

—Oh si, nous avons des suspects, affirma Londubat.

—Qui ça ?

—La nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs.

Mr Potter recracha sa bièraubeurre avant de se tourner vers son fils qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

—Quels sont les élèves que vous suspectez ?

—James Potter ici présent, Louis Weasley, Lorcan Scamandeur et Shannon Finnigan ici présente, énonça le professeur.

Il y eut un grand silence.

—Je t'avais dis qu'il le savait, grogna Shannon à l'intention de James.

—C'était vous ? Demanda Teddy les yeux écarquillés. Jamais j'aurais soupçonné des premières années. Les techniques sont trop élaborées.

—Ces quatre là sont les plus brillants de leur année.

—Alors, comment avez-vous su, professeur Londubat ? Demanda Angie.

—Les coups étaient plus ou moins signé, répliqua Shannon. Les Finnigan sont très doués pour les explosions et Neville a été à l'école avec mon père. Donc le feu d'artifice dans la Grande Salle et les Scroutts à pétards…

—Feux d'artifices et scroutts à pétards ? Répéta Ginny.

—Pour le levicorpus utilisé sr le professeur Taner, continua la fille, c'était le sortilège préféré du 1er James Potter. Et en plus, Neville connait l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs et il se doutait bien qu'avec ces deux objets on peu faire beaucoup de choses sans se faire repérés. Ensuite, Lorcan a utilisé des Lutins de Cornouailles. Qui de mieux que Luna Scamander pour dresser de tels monstres. Enfin, pour Louis, il aime se mêler des affaires de cœur et il n'était pas très loin lorsque le garçon de Poufsouffle criait le nom de toutes ses petites amies.

Neville Londubat sourit.

—C'est exact. Et le fait que j'ai dû vous infliger une retenue car vous n'étiez pas dans vos dortoirs compte aussi.

—Une retenue, gronda Ginny.

— Certaines chose m'intriguent, répliqua Teddy. Il y avait des sorts que même moi je ne connais pas. Comme ces boules de couleurs qui ne s'effaçaient pas avant un jour et demi…

—Elles étaient faîtes avec de la sève d'Aeterna, répondit James. C'est pourquoi elles ne s'enlevaient pas.

—Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua Neville. La sève d'Aeterna colore à jamais. Il n'y a pas demoyen de l'enlever, je l'ai déjà dis dans mon cours.

—La encore, ça prouve que Shannon est très intelligente. Elle a pensé à envoyer un sort AVANT que les boules de couleurs éclatent.

—Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, souffla Neville.

Personne autour de la table n'y aurait pensé.

—Tu fais quoi, là ? Murmura James.

— Première étape : l'énerver en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle est bête, lui chuchota-t-elle.

—Et pour les Scroutts à pétards ?

—Je les ai laissés dans ma chambre et ai utilisé le sort d'apparition pour les transporter dans la grande salle.

—L'apparition ?!

Angie qui était en septième année, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fille de première année puisse maîtriser un sort qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à effectuer.

—C'est pas possible, assura-t-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

—Même moi, j'ai du mal.

—Shannon, je te donne l'autorisation de faire de la magie. Le ministère n'en saura rien, assura Neville.

Shannon sortit sa baguette de sa poche et donna un coup.

—Aparecio.

Un scroutt à pétard apparut juste devant Angie qui sauta de sa chaise en poussant un cri. Neville fit apparaître une cage, à la manière du professeur McGonagall pendant le fameux repas du concours.

L'idiote d'Angie ne dit plus rien, honteuse que Shannon soit plus douée qu'elle.

—On ne peut pas être doué de partout, la consola Teddy.

Elle acquiesça et reprit part à la conversation sur Poudlard.

—Et donc, il m'a emmené dans la salle sur Demande mais il n'avait pas prévu de nourriture et la Salle n'en fournissait pas…

—La nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire récitèrent Shannon et James d'une même voix, mettant la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

Ginny se leva pour aller chercher le repas et ils commencèrent à manger tout en continuant la discussion, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour complimenter sa cuisine.

—Et donc, c'est Vic' qui m'a apprit.

—Je pensais qu'elle avait du mal dans cette matière, rétorqua Teddy.

—Oui, répondit Shannon, se rappelant ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit. Mais elle s'est améliorée en s'entraînant avec son copain, un Serdaigle.

—Son copain ? Grogna le jeune homme.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et même en colère. James compris qu'il s'agissait de l'étape 2 du plan de Shannon.

—Oui, il paraît qu'il est super sympa.

—Vraiment…?

Angie regarda son petit copain avec un air de reproche, visiblement jalouse qu'il attache de l'importance à Victire et se concentra sur son assiette.

Ginny apporta ensuite le dessert de Shannon que tous adorèrent et du thé que James renversa malencontreusement sur Angie. Evidemment, la blonde avait été assez en colère pour lui parler très mal et ça n'avait pas plût à Teddy. Etape 3 du plan de Shannon.

Mais le pire de la soirée était encore à venir, et ce n'était même pas la faute des deux enfants. Le pire, ce fut lorsque les adultes commencèrent à parler de discrimination envers les créatures magiques, citant les elfes de maison, les géants, les loup-garous. Angie fit remarquer que les loup-garous étaient des créatures horribles et un grand froid parcourut la table. Teddy avait les yeux clos et une expression douloureuse.

—Elle vient de se discréditer toute seule, murmura James à Shannon.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Angie se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû dire une bêtise car Teddy lui parlait le moins possible.

A 21h00, les invités décidèrent de partir. Neville et Hannah, un petit sourire mal à l'aise sur leslèvres, saluèrent les Potter et donnèrent une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de Teddy. Lorsque le jeune homme et sa copine sortirent à leur tour, James, Shannon et Lily collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte pour entendre :

—MON PERE ETAIT UN LOUP-GAROU, ESPECE D'ABRUTIE !

—Je crois qu'on devrait envoyer un message à Vic', chuchota Shannon.

—A toi l'honneur. J'ai du parchemin et des plumes sur mon bureau.

Shannon remonta pendant que James, Albus et Harry débarassaient la table.

_« Chère Vic',_

_Je crois que c'est fait. Teddy a dû casser à cette heure-ci. Quele idée de critiquer les loup-garous et devant lui qui plus est ! C'est vraiment une idiote._

_Bien à toi,_

_ Shannon »_

Elle glissa le parchemin dans une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Gryffy.

—Il faut donner ça à Victoire. Tu la trouveras ?

L'oiseau lui jeta un regard noir, comme pour se plaindre qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, et disparut dans une grande flamme.

Cela n'étonna même plus Shannon.

Elle redescendit pour aider à nettoyer puis tout lem onde décida d'aller se coucher.

—Bonne nuit, souffla James à Shannon alors que Lily était déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

—Bonne nuit, James. Rêve bien de tes cadeaux.

Et oui, les vacances ne faisaient que commencer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Déjà, je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal pour se chapitre. Je me demandais sans-cesse comment présenter tout ces Weasley d'un seul coup et j'avoue que j'ai réécris plusieurs fois. **

**Ajoutez à ça l'oral de TPE à préparer, que j'ai foirer au passage, et je suis sûre que vous me pardonnerez **

**MaraudeurSkull267 : Déjà, oui j'aime les pavés : ) ! Ensuite, tu lis dans ton bus ? Ptdr. Après, pour rire toute seule comme une timbrée, je suis la pro. Dès fois j'éclate de rire au beau milieu de la nuit et mes frères comprennent rien ptdr. Et oui, c'est ça la vie des hystériques : ) **

**Polskabi : Moi aussi j'adore les loups-garous, et je dois dire que Lunard était mon personnage préféré. **

**L : Merki merki de continuer à suivre : ) Et désolée d'avoir été trop longue  
**

**La Plume de Sucre : Tant que ça ? : ) c'est que ça me fait plaisir. J'ai un côté sadique, tu sais. **

**Donc, merci pour vos commentaires et merci pour ceux qui lisent sans en laisser, comme pour chaque chapitre, je ferais de mon mieux : )**

**Chapitre 12**

Il y avait une tradition chez les Weasley en ce qui concerne Noël. Quoi qu'il se passe, le 24 décembre, tout le monde se retrouve au Terrier pour ne repartir que le lendemain soir. Autant dire que les Weasley avaient bien fait d'agrandir la maison à la fin de la guerre.

Ainsi, le 24, Shannon et les Potter avaient utilisé la poudre de Cheminette pour aller au Terrier. Ils étaient arrivés dans une immense foule et la fille s'était demandé s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, vu toutes les têtes rousses présentes.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la cheminée, les Potter tombèrent dans les bras de Molly Weasley toujours heureuse de voir sa fille et son beau-fils. James présenta Shannon au reste de la famille, mais elle eut du mal à retenir tous les noms.

Il y avait d'abord Bill et Fleur Weasley, les parents de Louis, Victoire et une autre petite fille nommée Dominique.

Bill était un homme roux (quelle surprise pour un Weasley !), ses cheveux étaient longs mais ce qui marquait le plus lorsqu'on le voyait, c'était les cicatrices présentes sur son visage, comme d'anciennes marques de griffures.

Fleur quand-à elle était une très belle femme, on aurait pu se demander si elle était humaine.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux chez Gringotts.

Dominique, la sœur de Louis et Victoire, était également très belle mais contrairement à sa mère et à sa sœur, elle était plutôt garçon manqué.

L'oncle Charlie était aussi marqué que son frère aîné, mais surtout sur les bras. D'après James, il était dresseur de dragons en Roumanie. Elle ne savait pas pour les dragons, mais en tout cas, l'oncle Charlie était « cool ». Même si ses frères se moquaient de lui, disant que s'il n'avait pas ramené de petite amie, c'est qu'il devait être passé de l'autre bord. Shannon ne comprit pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Ensuite, elle rencontra Percy et Audrey Weasley.

Percy ne semblait pas très bavard, ni même très chaleureux. A part peut-être envers sa fille Lucy. Même envers son aînée, Molly, il y avait une sorte de timidité qui persistait.

Il travaillait au ministère de la magie au département de la coopération magique internationale.

Audrey était beaucoup plus chaleureuse et pétillante. Elle sautillait de partout, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et serrait dans ses bras tous les gens qu'elle croisait.

Shannon songea que ce devait être leurs comportements opposés qi avaient fait naître l'amour entre eux. Elle avait lu ça dans un livre de psychologie de sa mère. Et bien qu'elle ne connaisse rien sur le sujet, elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt intéressant.

Il y avait ensuite George et Angelina Weasley.

Le fameux George Weasley, propriétaire de la chaîne de magasins des farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Quant-à Angelina, elle travaillait à Gringotts.

Tous les deux avaient deux enfants : Roxanne, que Shannon connaissait déjà, et son petit frère, Fred.

Venaient ensuite, les fameux Ronald et Hermione Weasley, qui travaillaient tous deux au ministère, Hermione au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Ron au bureau des aurors, avec son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo, étaient des enfants plutôt calmes, au grand désespoir de Ron et pour le plus grand bonheur de Hermione.

Il y avait aussi Teddy et sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Car il y avait également les Scamander. Habitant à quelques kilomètres à peine et n'étant pas nombreux, les Weasley avaient invité, Xenophilius Lovegood, leur voisin, Ralf et Luna Scamander, qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis plus de dix ans, et Lorcan et Lysander, qu'ils rencontraient pour la première fois.

Angie n'étant pas présente et Victoire souriant de toutes ses dents, Shannon en conclu que Teddy l'avait bel et bien laissée tomber.

Comme à chaque réunion de famille, des matchs de Quidditch furent organisés. L'un avec les enfants, Teddy et Victoire comme capitaines d'équipes, l'autre entre les adultes, Harry Potter et Charlie Weasley comme capitaines.

Shannon attrapa le vif d'or, l'équipe de Victoire remporta donc le premier match et Mr Potter l'attrapa dans le second match.

Durant son affrontement avec Albus Potter, attrapeur de l'autre équipe, Shannon put se rendre compte qu'il était plutôt doué.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tout le monde rentra pour profiter du repas de Noël, excepté les Scamander et Lovegood qui rentrèrent.

Le repas de Molly Weasley était délicieux, mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Puis, tous les enfants durent aller se coucher.

On plaça Shannon avec Rosie, Lily, Lucie et Dominique, ce dont elle fut très contente puisque n'ayant ni frère ni sœur, elle n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, Shannon se réveilla tôt à cause d'une envie pressante. Elle retournait dans la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit deux fois parler :

—Tu l'aimais ? Demanda la voix de Victoire.

—Non, elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle et j'ai accepté. C'est tout, répondit Teddy. Tout ce que je veux c'est trouver la bonne. La personne avec qui je passerai ma vie. Et elle est très dure à trouver.

—Tu regardes pas là où il faut, andouille, chuchota Shannon à elle-même.

Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la chambre, un troupeau de Weasley sortit des chambres pour dévaler les escaliers en criant. Shannon, sonnée, descendit après eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

—Personne n'a le droit de descendre ouvrir les cadeaux tant qu'il n'est pas 7 heures, expliqua Louis. Donc tout le monde est réveillé mais attend 7 heures pile pour descendre.

Le troupeau Weasley croisa les jambes d'un même mouvement et s'assit par terre d'un seul homme en observant les paquets.

—Et là, vous faites quoi ?

—Ben, on a pas non plus le droit de les ouvrir tant que les adultes ne sont pas descendus, donc…

Aucun doute, les Weasley étaient des gens bizarres.

Après un petit quart d'heure à attendre, Hermione Weasley, suivie par Ginny Potter, descendirent et ne semblèrent pas s'émouvoir des enfants assis par terre.

—S'ils le font toutes les années, c'est un peu normal, pensa Shannon.

Finalement, tous les adultes descendirent, apparemment très conscients que leur retard ne serait pas pardonné.

Shannon s'aperçut alors que ses cadeaux avaient aussi été déposés au Terrier. Elle reçu un éclair de feu de la part de James (très bon balais encore aujourd'hui même si plus vraiment le meilleur) qui lui précisa qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'en acheter un pour tenter la place d'attrapeur l'année suivante, un lot de produits des sorciers facétieux de la part de Louis et un livre magique qui permet de lire le contenu de n'importe quel livre de la part de Lorcan. Par exemple, il suffisait de dire « Histoire de Poudlard » et le livre se transformait en exemplaire de l'ouvrage du même nom, y compris pour les livres moldus et pour les livres de la réserve de Poudlard... Cela pouvait être pratique.

Hermione Weasley, pourtant d'habitude très intelligente, ne sembla pas percevoir le danger du livre pour la population du château et s'extasiait devant le cadeau. En revanche, elle jetait des regards noirs à Louis et au paquet de farces et attrapes.

Tout en profitant de leurs cadeaux, Shannon, James et Louis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir reparti au château, jouer de nouveaux tours avec Lorcan et apprendre de nouveaux secrets...

Si seulement ils savaient...


	14. Chapter 13

**VBonjour, bonjour, **

**Alors tout d'abord merci à Polskabi pour son message. Et oui, noël chez les Weasley c'est assez déjanté ^^**

**Ensuite, bienvenue aux petits nouveaux qui suivent mon histoire : Alexfr36 et SarahFantaFana. Enfin, je dis petit mais je suis plus jeune que Alexfr36…**

**Et enfin, grande nouvelle pour moi (vous, ça ne vous intéresse peut-être pas) mais je viens de terminer mon premier roman. Je vais le proposer à une maison d'édition très bientôt **

**Comme d'habitude, je ferais de mon mieux !**

Chapitre 13 :

Les vacances étaient déjà terminées. Shanon, les Potter, les Weasley et les Scamander s'étaient tous retrouvés à King's Cross et avaient passé le trajet dans un même compartiment. Autant dire qu'il fut très animé.

Evidemment, le principal sujet d'intérêt restait le fantôme vengeur puisqu'à table, chez les Weasley, Ginny Potter en avait parlé.

Au milieu du trajet, Teddyétait venu les rejoindre, sa ronde terminée.

Au château, Shannon avait retrouvé Penny. Louis, Lorcan et James avaient d'abord été dubitatifs, c'était une serpentard après tout. Mais finalement, ils l'appréciaient. A part peut-être Louis, qui aimait surtout l'embêter.

La pauvre Penny tomba de nouveau malade et ne quitta pas l'infirmerie trois jours durant. Il faut dire que l'hiver ne faisait que commencer, il n'était pas étonnant d'attraper froid.

Une semaine après leur retour, toute l'école était au courant de l'identité du fantôme vengeur. Il y avait d'abord eut quelques menaces de leurs victimes, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que les quatre s'avaient se défendre (c'est-à dire lorsque le Poufsouffle humilié par ses six petites amies s'étaient retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec une trompe d'éléphant) ils avaient abandonné.

Le surnom de « fantôme » ne convenant plus, les professeurs Londubat et McGonagall avaient commencé à les désigner comme « Les Maraudeurs ».

Le seul point négatif dans le fait d'être connu, réalisèrent les Maraudeurs, c'est que les farces étaient maintenant récompensées par des heures de retenues. La première heure de retenue avait été dure, mais ils s'étaient habitués et maintenant, c'était plus une récompense qu'ils voyaient là-dedans.

Bien sur, il restait quelques personnes ne trouvant pas les heures de retenues très drôle. Ginny Weasley par exemple.

Il y en avait un que cela amusait, en tout cas : Hagrid. Il adorait raconter les blagues des premiers Maraudeurs et leur donnait beaucoup d'inspiration.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que l'école était vraiment amusante et qu'ils contribuaient à cette bonne humeur. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

—Vous pouvez à présent ajouter les limaces à cornes, expliqua le professeur Hammer. Quatre, pas plus.

Shannon saisit ses limaces et les laissa tomber dans le chaudron.

—Puis les épines de porc-épic. Faites attention quand vous les manipulez.

James ajouta les épines, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Enfin, il s'ennuyait dans tous les cours, donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Alors que Shannon était perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua une phrase qui apparaissait sur son bureau.

« Prends garde, n'est pas inoffensive qui veut le faire croire. »

Elle observa ses camarades de classe pour voir lequel d'entre eux lui avait adressé ce message mais tous étaient concentrés sur leur potion. Les mots s'effacèrent.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les Maraudeurs et Penny se retrouvèrent dans le couloir pour aller manger.

—J'ai un truc à vous dire, chuchota Shannon. Un truc bizarre qui s'est passé pendant le cours.

Elle leur récita le message et leur demanda leur avis.

—Une farce, répondit aussitôt Penny.

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui a pu écrire ça ? Demanda Lorcan.

—Aucune idée. Personne ne semblait suspect.

—Ce devait être un serpentard qui a voulu te faire une mauvaise blague, proposa Louis.

—He ! Protesta Penny. Pourquoi forcément un Serpentard ?

—Parce que vous êtes vicieux !

—Vous l'êtes tout autant ! Et en plus, vous êtes vantard ! S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant furieuse.

Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés qu'elle se soit mise en colère si vite. Habituellement, Penny et Louis se disputaient pendant des heures avant que l'un d'entre eux, souvent Penny, monte s'enfermer dans sa salle commune.

L'incident fut cependant très vite oublié, tout comme le mystérieux message. Les mois passaient, le printemps s'était installé, amenant avec lui le soleil aveuglant et, bien moins réjouissant, le rhume des fois. Les examens approchaient aussi et c'était sans surprise que Mrs Pince voyait sa bibliothèque se remplir. Enfin, sans surprise, elle crut tout de même faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit Louis et James entre ses précieuses étagères.

Ce soir-là, Shannon était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Griffy sur ses genoux. La lune était pleine et la petite fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa lumière magnifique. Les arbres de la forêt interdite se découpaient d'autant plus et Shannon se surprit à se demander si elle n'allait pas faire une petite promenade nocturne. En entendant un hurlement qui ressemblait à celui d'un loup-garou, elle renonça. Ce n'était probablement pas l'un d'eux, ça se saurait s'il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard, mais beaucoup de créatures peuplaient la forêt. Et il aurait été très idiot de les tenter. De plus, elle sentait déjà poindre un affreux rhume et il n'était pas plus intelligent de l'aggraver.

Elle s'en remercia d'ailleurs fortement lorsque le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec de la fièvre. Poussée par Hermione, elle accepta de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'elle vit fut que l'un des lits était occupé et que le malade devait être horrible à regarder puisque les rideaux avaient même été tirés. Mais trop fiévreuse pour prêter attention à la maladie des autres, elle se laissa soigner à coups de potions au goût exécrable par Mrs Manor, l'infirmière. Mrs Manor avait été l'apprentie de Mrs Pomfresh et Shannon se demandait souvent, aux dires de Hagrid, si tous les remèdes étaient aussi imbuvables ou si c'était d'elle qu'elle tenait ses recettes. Enfin, elles faisaient tout de même effet et c'était le plus important.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, Shannon constata qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Mrs Manor lui demanda de rester coucher jusqu'au repas et partie accompagnée d'un garçon, probablement en troisième année et membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Shannon obéit, bien que l'ennui la gagnait. Elle se décida alors à explorer l'infirmerie, et tout particulièrement le lit de l'étudiant mystère caché derrière les rideaux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit son amie Penny, de vilaines cicatrices sur le visage et le teint pâle. Inquiète, Shannon regarda sous les habits de la pauvre fille et constata avec horreur que les cicatrices se trouvaient non seulement sur son visage, mais aussi sur tout son corps.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mrs Manor pour entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit Shannon en train d'observer Penny, elle ferma les rideaux violemment et lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches.

—Est-ce que Penny va bien, Mrs ? S'enquit Shannon, bouleversée. Elle va s'en sortir, non ?

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera remise demain matin, lui assura l'infirmière. Mais tu devrais garder ce que tu viens de voir pour toi. Tu risques de lui attirer des ennuis.

—Penny aura des ennuis à cause de moi ? Je ne dirais rien ! S'exclama Shannon.

Habituellement, le comportement de Shannon pouvait faire penser qu'elle était plus mûre que son âge. Mais là, alors que son amie semblait gravement blessée, elle redevenait une enfant.

Mrs Manor lui fit promettre de ne rien dire de ce qu'elle avait vu et la chassa de l'infirmerie pour qu'elle aille manger.

A la place, Shannon préféra remonter dans son dortoir, retrouver Griffy. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris quel était la cause des blessures de son amie, mais elle savait une chose. C'était quelque chose de grave. Et en rapport avec ce message qu'elle avait reçu en cours de potion.

« Prends garde, n'est pas inoffensive qui veut le faire croire. »…


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut salut **** comme pour le chapitre précédent j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais je suis fière de vous dire qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal d'inspiration et qu'il est bien possible que j'en publie un autre d'ici la fin de la semaine **

**Alexfr36 : Et oui ! Ca ne les dérange pas plus que ça d'avoir été révélés au grand jour, parce qu'il y a bien des avantages. Par exemple, être admiré, autant dire que Louis adore XD. Bon, y'a des inconvénients comme Ginny Weasley, mais enfin… Elle passe plus ses nerfs sur Harry en lui reprochant d'avoir légué à ses enfants le gène de faire des bêtises que sur James, lui ça lui va très bien **

**Polskabi : Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour les recherches historiques… En ce moment je m'intéresse à l'époque Victorienne. Et je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de documents fiables sur le sujet.**

**MaraudeurSkull267 : J'espère aussi ****. Pour l'instant mon roman a plut à tout ceux à qui j'ai fais lire mais personnellement je suis un peu insatisfaite… Mon roman s'appelle L'Empire d'Aurel. C'est le premier tome en réalité. Je sais déjà comment continuer l'histoire. Pour l'instant pas de nouvelle de la maison d'édition mais c'est vrai que ça prend du temps **** La réaction des Maraudeurs, oui ça va être drôle XD mais pas tout de suite. Shannon est en train de découvrir mais les trois autres n'ont absolument pas deviné. De plus, comme c'est la fin de l'année, je crois qu'ils vont rester dans l'ignorance encore un petit moment.**

**La plume de sucre : C'est toujours un peu triste puisque la pauvre Penny subit quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas choisit et que Shannon est soudainement consciente de la réalité. Cependant, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, elle ne se laisse pas abattre comme ça, et je n'ai aucune envie d'écrire une fanfiction déprimante, soit sans crainte )**

**L : Oui, un loup-garou ne peut se blesser lui-même **** curieux, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important pour la suite )**

**Yaga-Poplar : Roh ^^ un petit nouveau. J'adore les p'tits nouveaux ! Je suis bien contente que ce qui sort de mon imaginaire te plaise **** Je me suis bien amusée à écrire les scènes avec Penny en incluant des indices. Comme leur virée dans la forêt interdite, où je dis que Penny regarde la lune. Pas étonnant, la pleine lune est dans pas longtemps, elle s'inquiète de la sécurité de Shannon. XD Pour l'expéditeur du message, et bien tu as raison c'est louche. ) Hâte de voir si quelqu'un a une idée…**

Chapitre 14 :

Les jours passèrent et Shannon avait gardé le secret. En revanche, Penny, certainement prévenue par l'infirmière, l'évitait. Elle courrait s'enfermer dans sa salle de commune à chaque fois que Shannon approchait, ce qui la mettait dans une humer exécrable. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se dotaient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils se disaient que c'était « un truc de fille ».

Lorsqu'elle s'était remise à fréquenter assidûment la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient pas non plus été surpris, puisque les examens étaient dans seulement un mois. En revanche, lorsque James la trouva plongée dans un livre sur les créatures magiques intitulé _Les 100 créatures les plus dangereuses du monde sorcier_, il commença à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout qu'elle aurait pu demander à Lorcan, lui qui savait tout des créatures magiques existantes ou non. Il se plaça derrière elle et vit qu'elle était absorbé par un texte sur les détraqueurs, existant comment les persuader, ou forcer, à partir. Il fallait faire apparaître une forme spectrale appelée Patronus, créée par un souvenir heureux.

—Et je suppose que personne n'a jamais essayé de leur envoyer une bombabouse dans la figure, fit remarquer James en hochant la tête.

Shannon sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

—Je suppose que seul des blagueurs nés tels que nous penseraient à cette solution, répondit-elle en le lui rendant. Mais au cas om ça ne marcherait pas, c'est bien de pouvoir compter sur le Patronus.

—Dis-moi, tu prévois une attaque de détraqueurs ou quelque chose comme ça ?

—Absolument pas. Je m'instruis juste sur toutes ces créatures.

—Tu es sûre ? Personne ne t'a menacée avec l'une d'entre elles, au moins ?

—Oh, pitié, James ! Si on m'avait menacé le petit rigolo serait déjà à l'infirmerie avec une trompe d'éléphant !

James la regarda et pouffa de rire, sachant très bien qu'elle en aurait capable. Il regarda son amie tourner les pages et sursauta lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri effrayé.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Shannon referma le livre et courut presque jusqu'à Mrs Pince pour lui demander de l'emprunter avant de quitte la bibliothèque précipitamment.

—Ah, les filles Grogna James en sortant des rayons pour aller retrouver Louis.

Ce que Shannon avait trouvé, c'était un passage sur les loups-garous. Elle s'était alors souvenu qu'elle avait entendu un cri de loup-garou et qu'elle avait tenté de se persuader que ce n'en était pas un. De plus, les blessures sur le corps de Penny ressemblaient étrangement à des coups de griffes. S'était-elle fait attaquer par un loup-garou ? Mais en réfléchissant bien, Penny était malade une fois par mois. Peut-être que... Mais oui. Penny était-elle un loup-garou ?

S'il y avait un endroit où l'on pouvait consulter le calendrier lunaire, c'était bien dans le bureau de Neville Londubat, car il étudiait l'effet de la lune sur les plantes magiques. Après l'avoir étudié, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Penny avait été malade à chaque pleine lune, le jour d'avant et le jour d'après. De plus, si elle s'enfuyait c'est qu'elle se sentait coupable ou honteuse. Les professeurs étaient-ils au courant ? Shannon se souvint que du temps où Dumbledore était directeur, il avait accueilli un loup-garou, Remus Lupin, le père de Teddy. Si elle pouvait parler au table de Dumbledore qui se trouvait dans le bureau de la directrice, elle verrait enfin clair. Elle en était persuadée.

D'après la grande horloge, il était six heures. Une heure où le professeur McGonagall était malheureusement dans son bureau. Elle devait donc attendre le lendemain après-midi, vendredi et donc jour du thé avec Hagrid, pour confirmer son hypothèse. Et après ? Lui demanda une petie voix dans sa tête. Comment vas-tu te comporter avec Penny ? En vérité, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Une partie de Shannon comprenait que son amie lui ai caché la vérité. Mais une autre partie d'elle, moins raisonnable, lui en voulait, ou du moins était peinée qu'elle l'ait jugée indigne de confiance.

Shannon revit alors dans sa tête Penny s'enfuir dans sa salle commune, le visage effrayé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se décide. Le lendemain, elle irait parler à Dumbledore pour tenter de connaître toute l'histoire. Puis, elle offrirait encore une fois son amitié à la Serpentard.

Déterminée, elle se dépêcha de retrouver les autres Maraudeurs dans leur salle commune.

Le lendemain, Shannon se décida à prendre quelques précautions contre les trois autres Maraudeurs.

James leva des yeux excités vers Shannon :

—Répète-moi pourquoi tu veux la carte et la cape cette après-midi ?

—Je te l'ai dis, objecta-t-elle sachant que si James avait la mauvaise idée de regarder la carte alors qu'elle était dans le bureau de MacGonagall, il deviendrait très curieux. Ca me regarde. Tu me les prêtes ou non ?

James n'hésita pas longtemps. Il lui prêta les deux objets tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle lui devait un service de plus.

C'est avec impatience que Shannon attendit son heure. Lorsqu'enfin elle vit sur la carte le point noir indiquant Minerva MacGonagall se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid, elle se glissa dans les couloirs pour atterrir devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau directorial. Seul problème, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Une fonction qu'il faudrait ajouter à la carte, pensa-t-elle.

En attendant elle ne connaissait toujours pas le mot de passe. Elle commença par nommer différentes choses qu'elle associait à MacGonagall, finit même par s'énerver en énonçant des sortilèges de métamorphose, car elle savait que c'était la matière qu'elle enseignait jadis, tandis que les gargouilles se moquaient de ses efforts.

Vexée, Shannon s'assit à même la pierre en les apostrophant.

—Laissez-moi monte pu**** de m**** ! Je dois voir Dumbledore !

Aussitôt les gargouilles s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un escalier, sans que Shannon sache si elles avaient décidé de lui faire la charité en reconnaissant ses efforts ou si « Dumbledore » était le mot de passe.

Elle n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse pour passer les gargouilles et déboucha dans une pièce remplie de portraits, somnolents pour la plupart, et de nombreux objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Derrière le bureau, un perchoir abandonné rendait la salle encore plus étrange.

C'était surtout les tableaux qui intéressaient la fille, aussi elle se mit directement à les scruter et remercia les cartes de chocogrenouille car, grâce à elles, elle connaissait le visage du vieux sorcier et pût le repérer facilement. Le vieil homme portait la même barbe que sur la carte, ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin.

Shannon ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intimidée. Elle avança à petits pas vers le tableau.

—Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

—Pas le moins du monde, miss Finnigan, lui répondit-il d'une voix lente. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

—J'avais quelques questions à vous poser, au sujet de Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore garda le silence quelques secondes, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

—Où avez-vous entendu parler de lui ? Lui demanda-t-il.

—Teddy Lupin en a parlé. Il paraît que vous saviez qu'il était un loup-garou et que vous l'avez accepté ici, en prenant quelques précautions.

—Ah… C'est amusant comme on m'en parle souvent. Une fois tous les vingt ans à peu près. Tous se demandent comment j'ai pu risquer ainsi la sécurité des élèves.

—Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'elles dispositions vous avez prises, à l'époque.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore se tut en souriant.

—Vous êtes pourtant en mesure de le deviner, puisque vous possédez la carte des Maraudeurs en ce moment même, continua-t-il en désignant sa poche d'où sortait effectivement l'objet.

—Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette carte.

—Oh si. Je la connais. Tout comme je sais que c'est votre ami James Potter qui vous l'a prêté, de même que sa cape d'invisibilité j'imagine.

Comprenant que rester discuter avec le vieux directeur lui mettait plus de questions en tête que ne lui en enlevait, Shannon décida de rester sur ses positions et de lui poser les questions qu'elle avait prévu de poser avant de venir.

—Alors, ces dispositions ?

—Il t a, annonça-t-il, un passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Passage qui mène à un endroit clos où un loup-garou peut facilement passer les nuits de pleine lune sans attaquer personne. Parfois même, il avait… De la compagnie animale.

Shannon acquiesça. Elle avait remarqué le passage secret et cela concordait étant donné la difficulté à passer le seule cogneur.

—Vous entendez tout ce qui se passe dans ce bureau, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

—C'est exact.

—Alors, dites-moi. Le professeur MacGonagall couvre-t-elle Pénéloppe Hawkins comme vous l'avez fait avec Remus Lupin ?

Une lumière brilla dans le regard du vieux sage et Shannon comprit qu'elle avait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Du moins en ce qui concernait Penny. Par contre, elle ne savait toujours pas qui était derrière le message, et cela l'intriguait…


	16. Chapter 15

**Salut salut **** et oui mon chapitre est bel et bien terminé avant la fin de la semaine et cette fois c'est un chapitre important avec des révélations, je vous le promets. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours. Vous l'aurez peut-être avant dimanche mais la dessus ce n'est pas certain. **

**Alexfr36 : Qui est l'auteur du message, tu vas le savoir dans quelques minutes ) surprise c'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît un peut. **

**Yaga-Poplar : Et oui ! Mais un remake différent parce que faut dire que si elle est à Serpenatrd, c'est tout de même pas pour rien ^^**

**MaraudeurSkull267 : Dumby un gros pervers pédophile ? XD Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'était comme fanfiction… Personnellement je préfère le voir comme un gars un peu sadique **

**Polskabi : C'est une possibilité, en effet ^^ mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'entre l'époque ou Remus Lupin était un élève de Poudlard et loup-garou et celle ou Penny en est un, la potion tue-loup a été créée. Penny devient donc beaucoup moins dangereuse. **

**L : Qui l'a blessé ? **** Réponse dans quelques minutes. Pour les animagi et bien, si jamais ils deviennent animagi, se ne sera pas les mêmes animaux. **

**La plume de Sucre: Je pense que celui-ci sera encore plus intéressant. **

**Bon, ben comme d'hab, profitez du chapitre, je travaille déjà sur le suivant.**

Chapitre 15 :

Shannon jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte pour se rassurer. Tout était bien. Penny était la seule dans le dortoir Serpentard, les autres devant profiter du beau temps. La fille soupira afin de se sentir moins coupable, comme si elle allait faire quelque chose d'interdit par la loi. Ce qui était d'ailleurs exact puisque chez les moldus, la séquestration était passible de prison. Et portant, Shannon allait le faire. Pas question d'hésiter.

Elle murmura le mot de passe, que Penny lui avait soufflé une semaine plus tôt, ignorant que cela se retournerait contre elle. Elle s'engouffra sans hésitation dans la pièce et descendit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir de son amie. Suivant les indications de la carte, elle s'arrêta devant une chambre, poussa un autre soupire et déboula à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte d'un sort.

Penny, qui était apparemment plongée dans un livre, sauta sur ses pieds, baguette en main. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la Griffondor, elle abaissa sa baguette mais l'expression inquiète sur son visage contredisait son attitude.

—Salut, Penny, lança Shannon d'une voix joviale.

—Salut, murmura Penny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

—Tu m'évites! Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te parler, fit remarquer la fille pas l'air fâchée le moins du monde.

—Je ne t'évites pas...

—A d'autres, dit tranquillement la fille en s'asseyant sur un lit près de la porte. Tu t'enfuis en courant dès que je t'approche.

—La couardise des Serpentard, sans doute, ricana-t-elle.

—Ou les préjugés, continua Shannon en acquiesçant.

—Les préjugés? Demanda l'autre méfiante. Quel genre de préjugés?

—Oh tu sais, la bêtise humaine. Cette bêtise qui empêche de voir les gens tels qu'ils sont. Les préjugés quoi.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Penny prit la parole d'une petite voix étranglée.

—Tu sais, constata-t-elle.

—Je sais, lui confirma Shannon.

—Et malgré ça tu es venue me trouver. Et tu n'es pas en colère. Ni dégoûtée.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une affirmation.

—C'est pas comme si c'était ta faute.

—Exactement! Se mit à hurler la serpentard. Je n'ai jamais demandé de me faire mordre ! Je trouva ça totalement injuste de devoir m'éloigner des autres!

Se levant brusquement, Shannon saisit Penny par la main et déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

—Tu viens? On va manger.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Penny et elle se laissa faire sans discuter.

Shannon était, quand-à elle, soulagée que cela ait été aussi simple. Cependant, dès la fin du repas, elle laissa les autres Maraudeurs au milieu d'une partie d'échec pour une discussion avec la loup-garou. Au sujet de la personne qui avait laissé le message.

Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea, Penny pâlit et jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Shannon comprit immédiatement que son amie lui cachait quelque chose de grave. Elle l'entraîna dans la salle commune des lions et la fit grimper dans sa chambree tout en jetant des sorts pour sécuriser les lieux. Puis, elle se retourna vers Penny qui semblait rassurée.

—Connais-tu Rick Curtis? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Shannon lui fit signe que non et elle continua.

—Il a succédé à Fenrir Greyback auprès de la meute. Et il est franchement aussi horrible. La première étape de son plan de conquête, c'est de regrouper tous les loup-garous, de leur faire comprendre que la meute est leur famille. Tous les loup-garous, y comprit moi. Pour cela, il a envoyé quelqu'un à Poudlard. Tu la connais.

—Bethany McKair, souffla l'autre sans hésitation. Le sortilège qu'elle a utilisé pour écrire les mots sur la table était à retardement, c'est pourquoi personne de la classe ne semblait suspect.

—C'est elle, confirma Penny. Au départ, elle a essayé de faire ami-ami mais elle a comprit que ça ne marcherait pas alors elle a envoyé ce message, ien qu'elle n'aurait pas du le faire.

Shannon lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Penny continua:

—J'ai en quelque sorte acheté son silence avec le dossier dont je t'avais parlé.

—Quand tu as dis que Curtis avait envoyé McKair, questionna la fille prise d'un doute, ça veut dire qu'elle est un loup-garou elle aussi?

—Oui, elle aussi.

—Vous restez ensemble les nuits de pleines lunes?

—Non, je suis enfermée dans la cabane hurlante. Sauf..., ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, sauf la dernière fois. Elle a réussi à m'entraîner au dehors, dans la forêt interdite. Et elle m'a...

—Attaquée, termina Shannon, se souvenant des blessures horribles sur tout le corps de son amie.

Le silence s'installa. Maintenant, tout était dit.

—Tu... Pourrais garder le secret? Même envers les Maraudeurs, commença Penny. Euh... Surtout Scamander!

—Lorcan? Pourquoi?

—C'est que... Dans sa famille, il y a...

—Newt Scamander, se souvint Shannon. Responsable de liste de tous les loup-garous?

—Ouais, voilà.

—Je ne dirai rien aux Maraudeurs, promit Shannon. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait nous aider.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son amie, elle précisa:

—Harry Potter. Il devrait suffisamment effrayer ce Curtis pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, non?

—Tu veux que je demande de l'aide à Potter?

—Pas obligé de le dire à James. Juste à son père. En plus, McGo est au courant, non? A eux deux, ils devraient pouvoir le repousser. J'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide aux adultes, mais cette fois-ci je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. On a 11 ans.

—J'ai tendance à l'oublier quand je suis avec toi, murmura Penny. On dirait souvent que tu es déjà adulte. C'est assez effrayant.

—Adulte? Moi? Merlin! Je vais devoir faire augmenter le nombre de blagues, alors!

La serpentard lui offrit un pâle sourire, nerveuse de devoir prochainement révéler sa condition de loup-garou. Pourtant, elle n'était plus seule à présent. Ce fut d'ailleurs Shannon qui prit la situation en mains.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde s'était endormi, la Maraudeuse descendit discrètement l'escalier de pierre, suivie de Gryffy, et s'installa à une table de la salle commune rouge et or. Elle hésita un moment, la plume gorgée d'encre figée à mi-chemin entre son menton et sa feuille, sur ce qu'elle allait écrire. Elle ne voulait pas y mettre de détails, mais il fallait une lettre qui fasse se déplacer le héros de la 2nde guerre.

"Cher monsieur Potter,

Je suis navrée de devoir vous écrire mais je ne me le permettrais pas si la situation n'était pas si inquiétante."

Gryffy poussa un drôle de cri et Shannon se renfrogna:

—Quoi? toi aussi tu trouves que je fais trop adulte? M'en fou, je changerais pas la lettre.

"Puisque vous êtes chef du bureau des aurors, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous. Je ne peux vous parler de l'affaire par lettre. Par ailleurs, il y a ici un témoin -et victime- d'une personne que l'on peut qualifier de dangereuse et nous aimerions vous rencontrer à ce sujet.

En attente de votre réponse,

Shannon Finnigan

PS: Saluez Mrs Potter de ma part et dites-lui que malheureusement les beuglantes n'ont aucun effet sur James. Il n'en est même plus gêné et même les professeurs en rient.

PPS:Mes amitiés à Lily."

Shannon reposa sa plume et cacheta la lettre avant de la remettre à l'oiseau de feu.

—Et tu ne les embête pas, menaça-t-elle tandis que le phénix disparaissait dans un tourbillon lumière orangée.

Le lendemain matin, Shannon trouva Gryffy dans son lit et une lettre sur son bureau. Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, puis redescendit dans la salle commune, afin de lire la lettre en toute intimité.

"Chère Shannon,

Ton histoire me semble assez préoccupante. Je dois avouer que j'ai d'abord cru à une blague mais celle-ci serait alors de trop mauvais goût pour que cela soit le cas. Je te donne donc rendez-vous cette après-midi, 14h00, dans la salle sur demande. Emmène ton témoin. Si tu ne connais pas cette salle, adresse-t-oi au professeur Londubat, il en est en quelque sorte le maître.

Harry Potter

PS: Je le sais malheureusement bien. Je n'arrêtes pas de le lui répéter mais Gin' me répond alors que cela vient de mes gênes et que nous n'aurions pas du provoquer le destin en l'appelant James. Elle te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour en espérant qu'il ne t'embête pas trop.

PPS: Lily te fait dire qu'elle sera heureuse de partager sa chambre encore les prochaines vacances.

PPS: Est-ce toi qui écrit d'une façon si mature ou quelqu'un 'a-t-il aidé? J'ai été un peu impressionné..."

Shannon grogna à la dernière remarque tandis que quelqu'un éclata de rire à côté d'elle. Soulagée, la fille remarqua que ce n'était que Penny, a qui elle avait donné rendez-vous ici-même.

Les deux filles se saluèrent, songeant que bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de problème.

C'était louche. Très louche. Devant tous les secrets que faisait Shannon, James s'était dit qu'elle préparait une blague. Mais les jours passaient et rien ne se produisait. Comme tous les Samedis après-midi, le garçon rejoignit les autres maraudeurs près du lac et remarqua qu'encore une fois, Shannon était absente.

—Où elle est encore? Grogna-t-il aux deux autres.

—Surement avec Hawkins, supposa Louis. Comme hier?

—Faîtes attention les gars, prévint Lorcan avec un petit sourire timide. On pourrait croire que vous êtes jaloux.

Les deux cousins se mirent à grogner.

—Tu avouera qu'entre la serpentard et la bibliothèque, ça fait un moment que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas fait de blagues tous les quatres, fit remarquer Louis.

—Gin' ne s'en portera pas plus mal, assura une voix familière.

James se retourna et salua son père.

—Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? S'enquit-il curieux.

—Poudlard me manquait. J'ai décidé de revenir prendre des cours.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent en silence.

—J'ai quelqu'un à voir ici, avoua-t-il finalement.

—Quelqu'un genre McGo? Demanda son fils.

—Quelqu'un genre Top Secret, rectifia le père.

—Top Secret genre c'est dangereux d'en parler ou Top Secret genre je dis ça pour crâner devant mon fils?

—James! Gronda Mr Potter.

—J'ai compris, je me tais. Va à ton rendez-vous Top Secret, je resterai ici à me creuser les méninges, fit-il d'une voix de martyre.

Harry Potter secoua la tête moitié-découragé moitié-amusé et s'éloigna finalement pour entrer dans le château.

Dès qu'il eut disparut de son champ de vision, James sorti sa carte et suivit intrigué le petit point qui représentait son père jusqu'au septième étage. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, le point s'effaça sous le regard ébahis de James. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque les points de Shannon et Penny firent de même!


	17. Chapter 16

**De retour ! **** Alors désolée pour le retard mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction sur Victoire et Teddy. Je devrais la mettre enn ligne en bientôt. **

**La plume de sucre : Merci ) **

**Alexfr36 : Découvrir le pot-au rose… Euh… Pas encore. Bientôt mais pas encore, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. ) Oui, j'aime bien le caractère mature de Shannon, mais j'aime aussi son côté gamin XD**

**Polskabi : Voui ! Je m'amuse vraiment avec le personnage d'Harry XD En l'imaginant soumis à Ginny XD**

**Yaga-Poplar : Penny n'aurait pas supporté toute seule. J'aime beaucoup cette idée de Griffondor et Serpentard amis donc, oui, je m'amuse avec leur relation…**

**L : Si ils se transforment et bien, je peux te donner comme indice que l'un d'eux se transformera en un animal que l'on a déjà vu chez les premiers maraudeurs…**

Chapitre 16 :

—Les gars, murmura James. Y'a un truc louche.

Louis et Lorcan, en plein débat sur le calamar géant, se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul homme.

—Quoi ?

—Mon père a disparu de la carte. Et Shan' et Hawkins ont disparus exactement au même endroit. C'est avec elles qu'il avait rendez-vous, apparemment. Vous ne croyez pas que ça cache quelque chose ? Shannon avait l'air préoccupée ces derniers temps. Si ça se trouve c'est vraiment grave.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se lever d'un même mouvement.

Dans un même temps, Shannon et Penny venaient de retrouver Harry Potter dans la salle sur demande. Penny, qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré, était tout autant intimidée que Shannon était à l'aise.

—B'jour, Mr Potter. Ravi de vous revoir.

—Bonjour Shannon. Ravi moi aussi. Je suppose que voilà ton témoin ? Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Totalement effrayée, Penny lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur Curtis.

—En fait, expliqua Mr Potter, je bosse sur le dossier Curtis en ce moment. Je peux te rassurer Peneloppe, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas.

Shannon leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

—Deux cas à Beauxbâtons, un à Dumstrang, un autre dans une école à Salem, encore un dans l'académie de Dingle…

—C'est où Dingle ?

—En Irlande. Après avoir réunis tous les loups-garous dans sa meute, il s'amuse à en transformer d'autres. Il adore mordre et en plus la famille s'agrandit.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Penny ? McKair ne va pas abandonner comme ça.

—C'est simple. Il suffit que je lui dise qu'elle est démasquée. Curtis me crains pour l'instant. Il sait que je peux battre sa troupe de loup en quelques instants. Il devrait renoncer à t'avoir dans la meute pour un moment.

—Bien monsieur, souffla la Serpentard.

Harry lui sourit.

—Tout se passe bien, sinon, pendant les pleines lunes ?

—Oui, pas de problèmes, murmura-t-elle. Bien que, c'est franchement bête que la seule personne de Poudlard qui puisse me tenir compagnie durant ce moment soit une ennemie.

—Ah… Oui. Dommage en effet, répondit l'homme un peu mal l'aise.

—Ça devait être pareil pour Remus Lupin ? fit remarquer Shannon. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée, d'après Teddy, votre père était un de ses amis. Est-ce qu'il était au courant ?

—Il le savait oui. Bon, je vais aller parler à McKair. Je vous tiens au courant.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande avec un air mal à l'aise, laissant les deux filles très curieuses.

—Bon, ben allons retrouver les autres, soupira Shannon.

—Désolée Shan'. J'ai un devoir à finir. Et puis je n'ai pas forcément envie de voir Weasley. A demain, peut-être.

Penny salua la Griffondor et repartit dans les couloirs avec le sourire. Finalement, elle était heureuse que Shannon ai tout découvert. Elle ne voulait plus lui mentir.

Shannon sortit à son tour et sursauta devant les trois garçons. Elle essaya de se reprendre mais James, Louis et Lorcan n'étaient pas aussi bêtes.

—Qu'est-ce que tu avais à dire à mon père ? S'enquit James.

—Ca ne te regarde pas, fit-elle froidement. Comment tu sais avec qui j'étais ?

—La carte. Vous avez disparu au même endroit.

—Une salle incartable, je suppose, continua Lorcan.

—Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu nous cache, termina Louis.

—Ecoutez les gars, soupira Shannon. Ok, il se passe quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas mon secret. Je ne peux pas vous le dire. S'il-vous-plaît, ne m'obligez pas à briser une promesse.

Louis fit une moue boudeuse alors que Lorcan hochait la tête, compréhensif.

Shannon se retourna vers le troisième :

—James ?

Un loup soupire fusa.

—J'ai compris. Mais si ça devient dangereux, je compte sur toi pour venir nous en parler. Bon, puisque c'est réglé, on peut peut-être retourner dans le parc ?

—Hm… En fait, j'avais une idée à vous proposer, déclara la maraudeuse. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une bonne grosse blague…

L'année se terminait, les examens étaient passés. Les résultats seraient bientôt annoncés et les Maraudeurs tentaient de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter, mais c'était peine perdue. Shannon et Lorcan ne parlaient plus que de ça et débattaient sur toutes les questions des devoirs en les prenant une par une, au point que James et Louis les avaient poussés dans le lac noire pour les faire taire. S'en était suivi une baignade collective puisqu'une cinquante d'élèves les avait suivis. Baignade collective qui s'était achevée en heures de retenue collectives.

Finalement, le lundi de la dernière semaine, l'attente prit fin. Tous les élèves se jetèrent sr leur bulletin et des cris de joie o de dépit retentissaient, stressant encore plus les 5ème et 7ème années qui n'auraient leurs résultats que pendant les vacances.

James et Louis, contre toute attente, réussirent toutes les matières, à part Histoire de la magie, avec un Optimal en sortilèges et des Efforts exceptionnels ou Acceptable pour les autres.

Lorcan les réussit toutes, y compris l'Histoire de la magie avec un O et obtint un O en botanique, des E pour toutes les autres matières.

Finalement, Shannon se décida à lire le sien :

_Le candidat suivant : Shannon Berryl Finnigan_

_A obtenu à l'examen pour le passage en seconde année :_

_Sortilèges : O_

_Potion : O_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Défenses contre les forces du mal: E_

_Histoire de la magie : A_

_Botanique : O_

_Astronomie : E_

_La décision du corps enseignant est la suivante : passage accepté._

La peur retomba immédiatement. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et les trois garçons le lui rendirent.

—Je crois qu'on est parés pour la blague de fin d'année, fit remarquer James avec son habituel sourire malicieux.

Shannon vérifia que personne n'écoute leur conversation et se pencha vers eux :

—Rendez-vous ici, à minuit.

Puis elle se leva et disparut par la porte de la Grande Salle.

—Où… ? Commença Louis.

—Bibliothèque, répondirent James et Lorcan.

—Sérieusement Louis, ajouta Lorcan, à force, tu ne t'y es pas habitué ?

—Honnêtement ? Non. Que quelqu'un fasse ses devoirs ou des recherches, ça me dépasse.

—Sans ses recherches, nous n'aurions pas d'aussi bonnes blagues. Et celle-là sera, sans aucun doute, la plus grosse que nous n'ayons jamais faite.

A ces mots, Victoire arriva dans la grande salle et se laissa tomber sur la place que Shannon venait de quitter. Elle avait l'air tendue.

—Ca ne va pas, Vic' ? Demanda son petit frère.

—Si, si. C'est juste que Teddy a une nouvelle idiote pendue à son bras.

—Ah bon ? Encore une ?

—Ouais… Elle s'appelle Maïa et elle est franchement insupportable.

—Vic', fit remarquer James, tu trouves tout le monde insupportable.

—Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous je vous apprécie, tout comme Shannon !

—Oui, mais nous ce n'est pas pareil. On est exceptionnels après tout.

Victoire le regarda fixement, essayant de découvrir s'il parlait sérieusement, elle semblait amusée.

—Oui, enfin… Shannon c'est sûr mais pour vous j'ai quelques doutes.

—Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, approuva Penny qui venait de traverser la Grande Salle pour venir jusqu'à eux.

Victoire lorgna le blason vert que portait la fille.

—Pénélope Hawkins, enchantée, fit-elle en tendant la main à la rousse.

Victoire la serra en se présentant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hawkins ? Grogna Louis.

—Pas te parler, en tout cas, répondit la Serpentard. Mais comme vous êtes les amis de Shannon, je me suis dit que pour préparer son anniversaire, je devais collaborer.

—Son anniversaire ? Demandèrent les garçons.

—Ben oui, demain, firent remarquer Penny et Victoire. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

—Mince ! Elle aurait pu nous le dire, s'exclama James.

— On n'a jamais vraiment demandé, réplica Lorcan, mal-à l'aise.

—Maintenant que vous savez, vous comptes faire quelque chose pour demain ?

—J'y vais de ce pas, déclara James en se levant. Vous, trouvez quelque chose à lui offrir.

Et il s'éloigna lui aussi.

La nuit suivante, les garçons arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en avance. Shannon les rejoignit et leur expliqua alors son plan. Elle leur parla de la Salle sur Demande et de la manière dont elle l'avait aménagée. Elle leur expliqua le sort qu'elle avait trouvé et ce qu'il restait à faire dans la Grande Salle et ils se mirent au travail, pour finir à 1h00 du matin. C'est en baillant qu'ils retournèrent se coucher, croisant successivement Rusard, Miss Teigne et le professeur Londubat.

Au petit matin, les quatre se faufilèrent dans le couloir du 7ème étage et Shannon les fit entrer dans la Salle sur demande qui se changea en salle de contrôle, des écrans dans tous les coins. Certains montraient la Grande Salle, d'autres des lieux totalement différents, un marais, un labyrinthe… Au centre de la pièce, il y avait quatre sièges où les Maraudeurs prirent place.

—Lorcan, tu surveilles l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Déclenche le sort lorsque tu vois une de nos victimes, n'écoute pas Louis, Penny n'est pas dans la liste. Louis, je te charge du rôle de commentateur. James, tu t'occupes du marais et je me charge du bon déroulement des épreuves. Tout est ok ?

Les trois autres approuvèrent, un sourire d'anticipation sur les lèvres.

—Que la fête de fin d'année commence !

**Désolée d'avoir fait ce chapitre si court, d'autant que je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment, mais la blague est assez conséquente cette fois et elle va prendre beaucoup de place. Tout le chapitre suivant en fait. Il est déjà en court d'écriture. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Salut salut )**

**Alexfr36 : Alors oui, tôt ou tard, les maraudeurs vont découvrir le secret de Penny, mais ce sera plus tard que tôt ) Et bien la blague, la voilà.**

**MaraudeurSkull267 : Bonne déduction en ce qui concerne les animagi ) **

**La plume de sucre : merci **

**lore :merci, en espérant que le chapitre sera à ta hauteur )**

**L : Ce sera pas le rat, je te rassure. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre )**

**Polskabi : Yeah ! Shannon a encore frappé ! ptdr**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire ) je vous préviens juste que je compte terminer cette fanfiction dans pas longtemps puisque c'est la fin de l'année. En revanche, je ne vous laisserais pas sans rien puisque la suite de cette fanfiction est déjà en cours d'écriture. Elle s'appelle **Ma très chère cousine **et porte sur Teddy et Victoire. Elle se passe pendant les vacances d'été qui suivent et on y voit comme personnages actifs Shannon et Louis avec une apparition de James et Lorcan bien sûr. Après **Ma très chère cousine**, vous pouvez aussi trouver une courte fanfiction prévue en 6 chapitres sur Albus, Rose et Scorpius : **Je vous écris pour**. D'autres fanfic' suivront, je les ai en tête et dans chacune j'inclurais les Maraudeurs … ) **

Chapitre 17 :

_Au petit matin, les quatre se faufilèrent dans le couloir du 7ème étage et Shannon les fit entrer dans la Salle sur demande qui se changea en salle de contrôle, des écrans dans tous les coins. Certains montraient la Grande Salle, d'autres des lieux totalement différents, un marais, un labyrinthe… Au centre de la pièce, il y avait quatre sièges où les Maraudeurs prirent place._

—_Lorcan, tu surveilles l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Déclenche le sort lorsque tu vois une de nos victimes, n'écoute pas Louis, Penny n'est pas dans la liste. Louis, je te charge du rôle de commentateur. James, tu t'occupes du marais et je me charge du bon déroulement des épreuves. Tout est ok ?_

_Les trois autres approuvèrent, un sourire d'anticipation sur les lèvres._

—_Que la fête de fin d'année commence !_

—Karen Blaise en vu, prévint Lorcan.

—Déclenche le sort, ordonna Shannon.

Lorcan donna un coup de baguette sur l'écran représentant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. La Serpentard traversa le sol et disparut. Elle réapparut sur un autre écran, représentant une sorte de cachot. La Serpentard regardait autour d'elle en criant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

—McGonagall et Londubat, annonça Lorcan.

—Déclenche, se mit à rire Louis.

—Non ! Cria Shannon. Les profs ne sont que spectateurs !

Lorcan hocha la tête.

—Héléna McLaggen.

—Déclenche.

—Lorcan déclencha le piège et la Griffondor alla rejoindre la Serpentard dans le cachot.

—Les profs n'ont rien remarqué.

—Parfait, continu.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit, tout comme le cachot sous la direction de Lorcan. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'il y avait suffisamment de monde, ils lancèrent le spectacle.

Dans la Grande Salle, un écran géant apparut au dessus de l'entrée, faisant donc face à la table des professeurs. Tout le monde arrêta de discuter et se retourna vers le visage de Louis.

—Salut tout le monde, bien dormi j'espère ? B'jour, professeur McGonagall. Vous permettez que j'accapare l'attention un moment ? Merci à vous. Alors voilà, vous avez remarqué que quelques uns de vos camarades sont absents. Nos, les maraudeurs, avons décidé de fêter la fin de l'année et les avons sélectionnés pour vous amuser toute la matinée.

Une autre image apparut alors sur l'écran. Celle du cachot remplie d'élèves.

—Salut tout le monde, lança Louis à leur intention.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Weasley ?! S'exclama Héléna McLaggen.

—Oy ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Alors, vous tous. Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que vos faîtes dans un cachot ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y resterez pas longtemps. Dans quelques minutes vous commencerez les épreuves pour gagner votre liberté. Sept épreuves vous attendent. Si vous gagnez, vous passez à la suivante. Si vous perdez,… Et bien, je vous laisse la surprise. Vous irez un par un. Que le premier se prépare.

Des cris de protestation retentirent parmi les prisonniers tandis que d'autres d'excitation fusaient dans la Grande Salle.

—On dirait qu'il n'y a pas de volontaire, Louis, fit remarquer la voix de James.

—J'avais remarqué James, répondit Louis. Et si nous laissions Hélena commencer ? Qu'en dites-vous professeur McGonagall ?

—C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut l'appeler, protesta encore une fois la voix de James. C'est Minnie !

La directrice rougit furieusement, se demandant comment il connaissait ce surnom. En effet, les premiers maraudeurs, particulièrement James Potter (premier du nom) et Sirius Black, avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler Minnie. Elle avait bien entendu sanctionné mais… Essayez donc de faire entendre raison à un maraudeur !

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en la regardant et Louis reprit :

—Elle ne répond pas James. Je crois que Minnie est timide. Bon, Héléna va commencer alors. Si Hawkins avait été dans ce cahot on aurait commencé par elle mais…

—Louis ! Retentit la voix furieuse de Shannon.

Une expression de peur passa sur le visage du garçon.

—Désolée Shan', je ne recommencerai pas, promit-il sous les rires.

Dans le cahot, une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds d'Héléna MacLaggen et elle se retrouva dans un jardin rempli de gnomes.

—Alors, c'est parti pour une séance de dégnommage intensive. Il y a une limite de temps de dix minutes à partir de… maintenant !

Sous les yeux amusés de la Grande Salle, McLaggen se précipita sur les trous de gnomes, trébucha sur l'un d'eux et s'étala dans la boue.

Des rires fusèrent et Louis leur jeta un regard brillant :

—Oh… ! Ne vous moquez pas ! Elle voulait probablement se mettre en condition.

—Ta g*****, Weasley ! Répondit McLaggen.

—Sois polie, enfin, répondit Louis. Tu vas choquer Minnie.

McLaggen grogna et se releva pour attraper un gnome par la cheville et le faire tourner comme un lasso pour le balancer au travers d'un anneau de Quidditch qui semblait là exprès pour ça.

A la dernière minute, elle se débarrassa du dernier gnome et une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pour la deuxième épreuve tandis que Karen Blaise était assignée au dégnommage. McLagen tomba alors dans une allée remplie de plante. Méfiante, elle leur jeta un regard noir. Justifié car l'une des plantes lui attrapa la cheville pour la pendre en l'air dans un cri abominable. Il faut dire que ce jour là la jeune fille avait décidé de porter une jupe.

—Tu as dix minutes, McLaggen. Oh, mais que vois-je ! Blaise ! Tu as pris des cours de dégnommage ? Il te reste encore 6 minutes et tu as terminé ! Shan', que fait-on ? On lui fait rejoindre McLaggen ?

—Oui, une alliance Griffondor-Serpentard, ça risque d'être drôle, répondit la voix de Shannon. D'autant que McLaggen ne semble pas s'en sortir très bien.

Après le dégnommage et les plantes, les prisonniers durent marquer un but à Angelina Johnson en dix minutes, la plupart échouèrent et les quinze prisonniers n'étaient plus que sept au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs puisque lorsque quelqu'un perdait il se retrouvait dans le marais jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Après cela, il y eut un duel contre Teddy Lupin, meilleur élève de l'école, il fallut résister aux Vélanes, venues droit de France pour aider leur cher petit cousin Louis, puis il fallut sortir d'un labyrinthe rempli de scroutts et de niffleurs avant d'arriver à la dernière épreuve, répondre à une question.

—C'est mieux que Dieu, c'est pire que le Diable, les pauvres en ont, les riches en ont besoin, et si on en mange, on meurt.

—Qu'est ce qui est devant mais qu'on ne voit jamais?

—Qu'est ce qui s'allonge et rétrécit en même temps ?

—Je suis dans l'étang et au fond du jardin, je commence la nuit et finis le matin et j'apparais 2 fois dans l'année, qui suis-je ?

Seuls Isabella Dobson, Serdaigle, Jasper Dubois, Serdaigle et Dawson Gardiner, Griffondor, parvinrent à la fin et ils purent rejoindre la Grande Salle par une petite porte tandis que les perdants, après avoir été envoyés dans le marais, étaient catapultés sur la table de leur maison respective.

—Ooohhh ! C'est déjà fini, se lamenta Louis. Et bien, à très bientôt pour d'autres blagues ! C'était les maraudeurs en direct.

Louis se désintéressa alors de l'écran et se retourna vers la droite.

—Alleeezzz, Shan' ! La prochaine fois laisse-moi inclure Hawkins à la blague.

—LOOOUUUIIISSS ! Gronda Shannon avant que l'écran ne disparaisse.

Dans la Grande Salle, les conversations s'animèrent. Tout le monde se racontait les moments forts des épreuves tout en regardant les perdants, encore sur les tables.

—Et tu as vu lorsque Dawson est passé devant la vélane sans qu'il ne ressente aucun effet et qu'elle avait l'air trop vexée ?!

—Et bien, et bien, fit le professeur Londubat au professeur McGonagall. Ils ont fait fort.

—Ca oui. Mais je me demande encore comment James a su pour ce ridicule surnom.

La directrice se retourna vers Hagrid avec un regard soupçonneux. Le demi-géant avait les joues rouges et l'air mal assuré.

—J'ai… C'est moi qui l'ai laissé échapper, avoua-t-il en regardant son assiette.

—Et bien, soupira-t-elle, j'aurais du m'en douter.

—Dites, professeur, demanda Neville, qu'est-ce que le jeune Weasley a contre la petite Hawkins ? C'est une fille très agréable bien qu'à Serpentard.

—Je n'en ai aucune idée, Neville. C'est à lui qu'il faudrait le demander. Mais bon courage pour le trouver. Les maraudeurs doivent se cacher pour ne pas qu'on les punisse.

—Je les pensais plutôt en train de pavaner.

En réalité, les maraudeurs ne faisaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient sortis de la Salle sur Demande en riant et étaient montés dans leur salle commune où Gryffy les rejoint. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils, souriant de satisfaction.

—C'était une belle fin d'année, sourit Lorcan.

—Oui, déjà un an, soupira Shannon. Que faîtes vous pendant les vacances ?

—Moi, je pars avec Al, Lily et mes parents. On va visiter l'Espagne, annonça James.

—Où ça en Espagne ?

—En Andalousie. Pour tout le mois de juillet et une partie d'aout.

—Moi je pars avec Lysander et mes parents. On va visiter l'Australie, annonça Lorcan. Mais seulement pendant le mois de juillet. Et toi, Shan' ?

—Je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu. Une semaine chez Penny en aout, c'est tout.

—Tu pourrais venir à la maison, proposa Louis. On ne part pas non plus et on est au bord de la mer. Je suis sûre que Victoire en sera très contente et Dominique t'aime bien aussi.

—D'accord. Mais demande à tes parents d'abord.

—Ben, en fait, ma mère m'a déjà envoyé une lettre disant que je peux inviter quelqu'un.

—C'est bon, alors. Finalement les vacances ne seront pas aussi pourries. Et toi, Gryffy ? Tes vacances tu les passes où ?

Le phénix la regarda de son œil perçant et laissa échapper un cri. Shannon se renfrogna et fit mine de bouder.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Louis.

—Gryffy vient de dire qu'il accompagnait James parce qu'il adorait l'Espagne.

—Moi, ça ne me gêne pas, assura James. Ce qui me gène plus, en revanche, c'est de ne pas savoir que tu arrives carrément à PARLER avec un phénix.

—Il suffit de l'écouter, James, fit remarquer Lorcan. Si tu l'écoutes, Gryffy te parlera. A moi aussi il me parle.

—Oui, mais toi tu as un truc avec les bêtes. Tu vis avec elles depuis toujours.

—James, Gryffy n'a pas apprécié de se faire traiter de bête, le prévint Shannon en sortant un roman et commençant à lire. Je serais toi je m'excuserais avant qu'il ne te fasse des misères en Espagne.

James ronchonna, s'excusa et commença une partie d'échec avec Louis tandis que Lorcan chouchoutait le phénix. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gryffy se redressa violemment et poussa un long cri inquiet.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola Shannon.

Sans répondre, le phénix vola jusqu'à elle et la fille et l'oiseau disparurent dans une intense lumière dorée.

Lorsqu'elle apparut dans le parc de Poudlard, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut un petit groupe d'hommes assez effrayants, un éclat cruel brillant dans leurs yeux, se découpant devant une forêt sombre. Alors qu'ils la regardaient, menaçants, elle remarqua une silhouette couchée à leurs pieds, inconsciente. C'était une fille et Shannon la connaissait…


	19. Chapter 18

**doddie08: Donc comme je te l'ai dis, Hawkins est le nom de famille de Penny. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très utilisé mais il faut la comprendre, elle n'aime pas particulièement ce nom (Louis se fait donc une joie de l'utiliser) XD**

**Alexfr36: On dirait que tu devines juste XD merci de continuer à me lire ;)**

**Polskabi: Je crois bien que c'est exactement qui tu penses ^^**

**lore: merki XD oui je suis un brin sadique. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite avec cette fin mais n'hésite pas à venir lire les fanfictions qui suivent. **

**Alix: la fin de l'année prochaine? Bonne question... Enfin, ils trouveront bien quelques chose XD**

**L: Alors voilà tu vas savoir ;) en espérant que tu continue à me lire**

**Enjoy!**

Chapitre 18 :

C'était Penny. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour se douter que les hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient des hommes de main de Curtis. L'un d'eux semblait être leur chef. Il la dévisagea férocement et lui aboya:

—Qui es-tu, toi?

Shannon ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son amie couchée sur le sol. Un éclat doré attira son attention. Gryffy était en train de briller et il vola pour se placer devant le corps évanoui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous, pu**** d'oiseau!

Le phénix poussa un long cri pour expliquer la situation à Shannon. Penny était en vie mais c'était tout juste. Elle était si faible qu'on ne pouvait la transporter magiquement et si elle n'était pas encore morte elle le devait à la présence du phénix. Autrement dit, Shannon était seule face aux loups-garoux sans le moindre moyen de contacter des renforts. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'avait aucune chance _toute seule_... L'évidence lui sauta alors aux yeux. Il y avait bel et bien un sort qui pouvait l'aider et qu'elle avait trouvé le mois précédent alors qu'elle révisait à la bibliothèque pour ses examens.

Shannon était effrayée au possible mais elle n'avait pas le choix: elle devait tenir bon.

—Je sais ce que vous êtes, les défia-t-elle.

Le groupe eut un petit rire mauvais.

—La belle affaire. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir avant qu'on ne t'arrache les membres.

L'un d'eux essaya de saisir Penny, probablement pour l'emmener avec eux, mais il fut rejeté en arrière par le sort de protection qu'avait activé Gryffy.

—Qu'est-ce que...! Ey, toi! Dis à ton oiseau de se casser d'ici!

—Rêve, répondit Shannon avant de courrir s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Des traits rouges fusèrent autour d'elle et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait de doloris. Elle sauta derrière un buisson et se décida à jeter le sort: un sort de clonage.

Lorsque les loups-garous tombèrent sur les cinq copies conformes de Shannon et que les cinq partirent dans des directions différentes, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se séparer.

La vrai Shannon était coursée par un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne maintiendrait pas la distance plus longtemps. Elle vira à droite pour prendre l'homme par surprise sur le côté:

—Tarantallegra!

Les jambes du loup-garou s'agitèrent dans une danse frénétique et Shannon en profita pour l'abandonner là et essayer de ressortir de la forêt et rejoindre Penny.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son cou et des lumières commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. La douleur affluait. Shannon bougeait les lèvres, essayant de prononcer une incantation. _Accio_, répétait-elle dans sa tête. _Accio. Accio._

Le bruit d'un objet volant, fendant l'air se fit entendre et avec un choc, le loup-garou s'écrasa au sol. Shannon venait d'appeler un cognard qui avait frappé en dessous de la ceinture. La fille se surprit a espérer que les dommages soient irréversibles.

_Moins deux_, pensa-t-elle, en courant.

Une énorme poids lui tomba dessus et elle s'écrasa au sol, une racine d'arbre lui rentrant brutalement dans les côtes.  
Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle commença à paniquer.

—Tu ne devrais pas t'amuser avec les grands, souffla l'homme tout près de son cou.

La douleur la submergeait maintenant et elle ne pût plus l'endurer. Elle s'évanouit.

Shannon remua. Sous elle, elle sentait des draps rêches et comprit tout de suite qu'elle devait être à l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de James juste au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges et gonflés mais semblait étonnement joyeux.

—Shan'! Ça va? Tu te sens comment?

Shan grommela quelque chose que James ne comprit pas.

—Quoi?

—Comme si j'avais été piétinée par un sombral, souffla la fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

—Hagrid a vu que quelques chose n'allait pas dans la forêt alors il a appelé du renfort. Neville ai intervenu et mon père est arrivé peu après. Aucun n'a voulu m'expliquer ce que ces hommes vous voulaient à toi et Penny.

—Penny! Comment va-t-elle?!

—Mieux. Elle a été dans le coma pendant une ou deux heures mais elle en est sortie maintenant.

—Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

—Trois jours. On pensait presque appeler tes parents pour te rapatrier chez toi demain. Tu sais que c'est demain qu'on rentre chez nous?

La conversation fut interrompue par Mrs Manor qui entrait dans l'infirmerie, son antre.

—Ah, vous voilà réveillez, Miss Finnigan. Comment vous sentez-vous?

—Pas très bien, madame.

—Ce n'est pas étonnant. Trois côtes brisées, une tentative d'étranglement...

—Et Penny madame?

—Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas.

En effet, Penny se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Les deux filles eurent alors une petite visite de Harry Potter, qui visiblement s'inquiétait de la sécurité du loup-garou pendant les vacances.

—Mr Potter... Euh, ma mère ne sera pas d'accord pour qu'on se cache, assura Penny d'une toute petite voix.

—Quoi ? Pourquoi?

—Elle... Elle aimerait que je rejoigne Curtis, elle.

—Ta mère veut que tu rejoignes une bande de loup-garous tueurs?

—Elle partage leurs idéaux...

—Penny, tu ne peux pas rester chez elle! Fit remarquer Shannon.

—Je... Je n'ai qu'elle.

—Et ton père?

—Je ne le connais pas.

Shannon resta silencieuse. Un père inconnu... Vraiment?

—Qu'allons-nous faire, demanda la maraudeuse à Mr Potter.

—Trouver un autre endroit où rester, je suppose.

—Miss Hawkins peut venir chez moi, proposa une voix à l'entrée.

Ils se retournèrent et reconnurent le professeur Neville Londubat.

—Hannah serait très heureuse d'accueillir quelqu'un à la maison. Et je reconnaîtrai ces loup-garous sans problèmes maintenant.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Penny quitterait sa mère pour les Londubat pendant les vacances d'été. La pauvre fille ne voulait même pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait les autres années.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, les deux filles se réveillèrent pour aller faire leurs bagages. Penny alla retrouver le professeur Londubat et Shannon les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient tous inquiétés. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, par contre, Louis, Lorcan et James lui posèrent tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne répondait pas.

—On trouvera un jour, murmurèrent-ils. On trouvera ce que tu nous caches.

Et c'est avec cette perspective en vue que les Maraudeurs se séparèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, Shannon pour retrouver les Finnigan, Lorcan son frère jumeau et ses parents et James et Louis leur clan de rouquins.

Ils allaient se revoir cet été, et l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

**Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé et je vous préviens que j'écris la suite dans une autre fanfiction, _Ma très chère__ cousine._Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont suivis les chapitres et je m'excuse de les avoir fait attendre un chapitre aussi court, mais il faut dire que j'étais en quelques sorte émue de terminer. **

**Je vous préviens aussi que même si la prochaine fanfiction est principalement sur Victoire et Teddy, les maraudeurs y font des apparitions fréquentes et je compte les réutiliser dans toutes mes fanfictions comme personnages principaux ou secondaires XD**

**A très bientôt!  
**


End file.
